


Texan Adventures Part One.

by Princessinwaiting



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 39,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessinwaiting/pseuds/Princessinwaiting
Summary: This is beginning of a new adventure





	1. Chapter one.

** **Chapter** ** ** **1.** **

** ** Bella POV ** **

 

Being a teenager has always been the bane of my very existence.  T he saying "older than my years" rang true to the very centre of my core. Knowing my thought pattern was beginning to sound very much like every other melodramatic teen in the world, I shook my head mentally.  _ Enough, Isabella. _

This whole mental pattern started when my overly-enthusiastic mother once again jumped on the love bandwagon, falling in love with a much younger man. Whilst naturally I had nothing against this and I wished them all the best, sometimes I wished my mother thought ahead, realising that she put her own daughter in a very complex position.

** Do I stay and have my mother struggle to love us both equally; or do I leave and give her the chance to fall in love completely.  **

I love my mother. Her sunny attitude brought me out of my shell more often than not. She made me do things I normally wouldn't even consider. If there was a fad, I tried it along with my mother to make her happy. This included staying the majority of the time in Arizona, the Grand Canyon State. I loved the heat and sun.

Now, to make my mother happy once again, I'm sacrificing myself to live in Forks with my father. Dreary, bleary Forks. I finished packing my bags and began to drag them through the hallway when Phil came out of his bedroom.

"Bells, let me take those." He picked them up with ease and I just barely managed to stop the internal cringe from appearing on my face, ‘Bells’ was the nickname that my father gave me when I was just a little girl. Not that it was any shorter from Bella, but he always said it's because when I giggle, it sounds like bells ringing. (Not Hunchback of Notre Dame bells, I swear!) I nodded even though he was already walking away. I paused, looking at the window. Knowing that, no matter what, this house will always have a soft spot for me and I would remember it forever.

I hugged my mother just outside the front door. I saw the tears in her eyes as she began to shake slightly. I flicked a glance to Phil and he wrapped his arms around my mother, supporting her.

  
"Now Mom, don't forget that you have dry cleaning to pick up on Wednesday. I've left a notebook with all of our contact numbers in there. Don't fret or worry please. You can contact Dad or me if you need anything." I kissed her cheek and hugged her again. "Phil, I'm keeping you personally responsible for her safety and well being." I stared directly into his eyes and I could see humour and understanding, but also determination.

"Of course Bella. Wouldn't have it any other way." He nodded once sharply.

The taxi driver opened the door for me. With a final look back, I sat in the back seat, buckled my belt, and waved goodbye to my mother, my life, and my home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, edit 14/04/2019 - BETA AHealingRenaissance.


	2. Chapter two

**Chapter two.**

**Bella POV**

The trip to the airport was not as emotional as I expected, the taxi driver attempted to make small talk but was quickly thwarted when I wasn't putting any effort into the conversation. A lone tear made its way down my cheek when we turned at the end of the street. _No looking back now Isabella. We're in this together._

I mentally hugged myself, I knew that I no matter what my mind and I would always be together. Mental Bella was almost like a separate person to myself, she was the perfect version of me. She's fit and graceful, her hair is luxurious and soft, skin always perfected. But her eyes were never the same to my own, they always had a red/yellow tinge to them and this was something I never really understood.  
No matter how many times I had asked her the question, she had always disappeared in a matter of seconds.

I nodded to the taxi-driver as I got out of the car, he helped me get my bags out of the boot and I started my way towards the departure gates. There were many people moving about in the airport, it didn't take long for some impatient jerk to push in front of me which always resulted the same way, with me falling over.

I cursed softly and began to gather all my bags together again, when I noticed someone had a hand extended to help me up. I stared stupidly at the hand, noticing the smallest light radiating from them. _What the hell?  
_

I looked up from the hand and saw the most stunning creature in front of me, he was lean and from my guesses near 6"2'. His hair was golden but it was made up from many different colours, his jaw was made from a Greek god himself, chiselled beyond all believe.  
His eyes are what kept me on the ground, they were the purest gold I have ever seen, although they swam with emotions running a million miles an hour, _confusion, hurt, fear, hunger?_ It's almost as I recognised the last emotion that the gold began to slowly darken. Mental Isabella came forefront of my brain and began to hiss, she seemed to be hissing at this man in front of me. Why on earth that she'd be going that, I don't know.

"Miss?" The god before me wasn't Greek, but rather a Texan? I began to stutter in my head, a lot of um's, ah's and huh's were on repeat. I couldn't stop looking into his eyes, he seemed to have me paralysed within his gaze. Deer in headlights rings forth.

"Yes?" I managed to blurt out. His hand was still reaching out, my hand was on he ground limp.

"Did ya'll need assistance?" His eyebrow shot up

* * *

**Jasper POV**

I don't even know what I was doing in Arizona, this was one of the worst places that a vampire who sparkles like a fucking fairy could be. However, because I that know-it-all Peter needed to talk to me, I had to come all the way out here. What the hell was he even doing in Arizona in the first place?  
I kept feeling all emotions running around me, humans were awful to be around when they were in a bad mood. Impatience was rolling off most people with tinges of hate, anger and frustration.

I felt a bolt of shock and humiliation run through me, and I turned to locate the source of this emotion. I turned just in time to see an angry business man force a small young girl to the ground, he didn't even stop to help her up, to be completely honest I doubted he even noticed she fell.  
Walking a little faster than normal I went straight to the girl in question, looking down at her I could see she was embarrassed but also resigned to what I don't know. I picked up her bags and righted them before she had a chance to do so, from there I held my hand out to her in a gesture to help her up. For a few moments I didn't think she'd even seen me, or she'd decided to ignore everyone to get away from the humiliation.

That was until I noticed her emotions tumbling out of her, embarrassment turned into shock and fascination, which quickly changed to confusion and fear. It was natural for humans to avoid vampires, we were their natural predators. Looking down her hair was so long and looked incredibly soft, her skin was flushed red but it made her ivory skin delectable. Her tank top left nothing to the imagination, it was clear she was young but she was developing into a lovely young woman, the hips were widening as she was growing, this made my eyes travel upwards to watch her chest expand with every short breath she took.  
Her neck was graceful and looked as if my lips would settle between her neck and shoulder perfectly, my hand would fit perfectly on her waist. I was surprised that she still hadn't taken my hand by this point, but her eyes quickly trailed from my hand to my eyes, I saw appreciation and wonder as we looked into each others eyes.

I felt my own eyes darken as the monster inside began to seek control, how little effort it would take to get her to come with me, somewhere secret so I could show her the wonders of the world. Shaking my head I snapped out of that train of thought, too quick for any human to notice.

"Miss?" My Texan drawl had come out full focus, this was a rare occurrence that only seemed to happen when I had lost some part of my control.

After approximately 3.5 seconds she managed a simple "yes?" I almost smirked at the doe like eyes.

"Did ya'll need some assistance?" I tilted my head slightly as my eyebrow shot up, surely the hand outstretched would of been a clue as to what I was offering. Although there was a side of me that was glad none of my family was around to witness my Texan drawl, this seemed to be exactly when they'd whisk me away in fear of me "slipping".

"Uh... No... Thank you?" Her hand small and soft touched mine and I helped her up, probably in hindsight a little too quickly as when righted she stumbled slightly. I placed my other hand on her waist until I was certain she wouldn't fall again.

"Will you be alright now?" I bent over slightly to look into her eyes. She just nodded her head, little mute angel. "Good, good. You be safe ya hear?" I ruffled her hair and began to walk away, only once she started walking towards her departure gate did I glance behind me. My eyes traced up her legs to the glorious ass she had. I smirked to myself knowing that I'll remember my mute angel until the end of time.

I walked into an airport bar that Peter and I agreed to meet at, sat towards the back that gave us a semblance of privacy in the busy place, we didn't leave because we both knew we had somewhere else to be after this meeting, and no point having to travel all the way back to the airport to go there. I didn't know if he would bring Charlotte with him or not, so I made sure to get a table with at least three seats.

As I waited, my little mute angel was running through my mind, her brown doe eyes were at the forefront of my mind. Her glorious rose lips always pouted or in a 'o' of astonishment. I wonder what it would look like in a different kind of 'o'... I felt the lust running through my mind, and it's only when I heard an uncomfortable cough that I reigned it in, smirking as I looked up into the red eyes of my brother. I got up and hugged him to me, along with his delectable mate and my sister Charlotte.

"Well if it isn't the major himself." Peter winked at Charlotte at our little nickname. "I'm glad you came brother."

"Well I couldn't very well ignore your spider-sense, now could I?" I sat back down at the table opposite them, charlotte was all smiles it was lovely to see.

"Obviously, did you like my surprise?" Peter was nearly jumping out of his seat.

"Surprise?" _Was my angel his surprise? No of course not, that'd be silly._

 _"Did ya'll need some assistance?"_ Peter's drawl was seriously over pronounced, I think if I could of blushed I would of.

"Wait, you saw me?" I just stared at him.

"Naturally brother, I thought you'd like my surprise. Charlotte told me to tell you, but I thought it'd be more fun this way. Where is she by the way? I saw in my know-it-all sense we'd be meeting her today too." He looked around quickly, but naturally couldn't find her.

"Uh, I don't know. I helped her up, and sent her on her way. Don't even know her name or where she lives. Besides she's a human for pete's sake."

"I told ya'll to tell him, but no you had to try and make a prank out of it Peter Whitlock!" Charlotte looked angry.

"Why does it even matter, she's human. I doubt I'll even see her again." Peter kicked charlotte under the table to make her be quiet.

"You're right Jasper, I doubt you'll see her again. On to a new topic, are you heading back to the Cullen's in a moment?"

"Yes, my plan leaves in an hour. We're off to sunning Washington." I grimaced, the Cullen's never wanted to go to Texas because of the sun, but my goodness did I miss it.

"Ah Forks again brother?" I nodded once. "Then we shall see you soon, good luck brother." We all hugged each other.

"Know we love you Jasper. Good luck with everything, call if you need us." I hugged my sister and sent her all the love that I had for her and Peter, she sent it back to me. Our goodbye was short, but I know no matter where I go in the world, my siblings will always be there for us.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I quickly opened it is, a text from peter popped up.

**"Just be careful of the mind-reader. - Spideysense"**


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three.**

**Bella POV**

Once the Texan god had steadied me, told me "be safe ya hear", ruffled my hair and sent me on my way. My heart beat had steadily begun to slow down. I placed a hand on my chest when I stopped at my departure gate, risked a quick glance around me to see if I could catch a glimpse of him again.

Holy crap on a cracker, that man was deliciously good looking.

I looked inside myself to mental Isabella and saw that she too is looking a little flushed now that she isn't growling and hissing. _Just what was your problem?_

" _Nothing to be concerned about now Bella."_

_"Who was he?"_

_"Someone to be wary of, never forget that."_

Once again Isabella was gone, I rolled my eyes are her once again cryptic remarks. Naturally if I was going to be crazy or schizophrenic I would create someone that was cryptic to the point of being frustrating. The line before me started to move forward and I hardly noticed that I was standing in line waiting to board my plane. I handed the lady my ticket and made my way to my seat on the plane. Before I entered the hatch, I looked behind me just wishing that he'd be there. Again he was no where to be seen and I entered the plane, took my seat and waited for this journey to be over.

A young man sat beside me, he looked the same age as me, blonde blue eyed and very clearly nervous.

"First time flying?" I looked at him from the corner of my eye.

"No, just the second." He sheepishly smiled.

"Ah, couldn't tell." I smirked slightly, just trying to ease his discomfort even a little. Please tell me he isn't one of those people that get travel sick.

"Liar." He laughed. "My name is Mike, Mike Newton." He held out his hand for me to shake.

"Swan, Bella Swan." I shook his offered hand briefly.

"Are you a big Bond fan?" He smirked and I smiled genuinely.

"Only a little bit. My dad and I love to watch them." A quick glimpse of Sean Connery came to view, oh that voice nearly rivalled my Texan God.

" _Your Texan God Bella?"_

" _Yes, my Texan God. Although I don't know why…. Care to elaborate?" I was met with silence. Of course._

"Yeah they are pretty good. Hey are you travelling to Forks?" He eyed me cautiously.

"No Mike, I'm on a plane heading to Hawaii." I deadpanned. He had the decency to blush redder than I normally would have. I didn't have the heart in me to let him continue the torment. "I'm kidding Mike, of course I'm heading to Forks, we are on the same plane after all."

"So you're Chief Swan's kid." He seemed shocked and awed at the same time.

"Yes."

"You're going to school in Forks?"

"As far as I'm aware, Seattle is a bit far for me to travel every day." He blushed again.

"We'll be in the same year."

"Cool." It's not like I had a whole lot to work with in that statement.

"Yeah, maybe we can hangout sometime." Oh dear god no… Don't… I've three hours left of this trip. Calm down Bella, I'm sure you're overreacting, he is not hitting on you. I told myself over and over again.

"Mike, I haven't even gotten into the state, but I'm sure we can be friends." I heavily emphasised friends.

"Of course Bella, I'm not trying to do anything… untoward."

"Sure, sure." We stopped speaking since the flight attendants began to walk down the isle closing baggage doors and reading through safety instructions. It was finally time to start the rest of my journey.

Mike was very nervous as the plane began to taxi out of the airport, even more so by clutching my hand as we began to take off. Once we levelled out I managed to detangle my hand from his clawed hands.

"Sorry Bella." He blushed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Its fine, flying is hard I get that."

"But still sorry, and thanks too."

"No problem." I began to turn to look out the window, I wonder how green Forks really is or if I made up how green it is in my head. Surely it doesn't rain a lot right?

"Bella do you mind if we talk a bit?" I heard a small crack in his voice, clearly still very anxious.

"Sure Mike, what would you like to talk about?"

"School, Weather, interests, that sort of thing." He shrugged.

"Well we'll work our way down. What is Forks high like?" I smiled softly at him.

"Small, a lot smaller than Arizona high I'll bet."

"How many kids are there?"

"All up, around 450 or so..."

"Big difference." I twirled my hair around my finger. "I had at least a couple of thousand."

"Yeah, but I bet you're leaving a lot behind." He gave me a look filled with pity and sadness.

"Not really, I'm a complete book worm, and my books follow me pretty much everywhere. I'll just miss the sun and heat." I smiled at Mike, trying to push away the feelings that pity had on me. It's not like a puppy just died, I didn't lose anything from moving, only my mum…

"Oh, so no boyfriend?" He definitely tried to be smooth, tried and failed.

"No. No interest to gain one either." I deadpanned as I looked him, get it across your thick skull Newton.

"Fair enough. You'll like Forks though I think, there's a couple of new kids starting along side you. It's rare but it happens." Beautiful change of topic.

"Do you know the kids?"

"No, but we've heard rumours, see one of the girls Lauren in our grade her great-aunt works in he school's office. She said there's a couple of students, mixed levels but all of the same family. The Cullen's and Hale's."

I looked at him confused. "You said two names, but one family?"

"Yeah, so we'll go eldest to youngest. There's Emmett Cullen, Rosalie and Jasper Hale, then Edward and Alice Cullen. They are all adopted by Dr and Mrs Cullen."

"Oh wow, adopted? That's lucky they were able to be adopted along with their siblings." I felt a surge of pride go through me for the deed that Mrs Cullen has done.

"Yeah, but apparently and I'm not sure how true it is, Emmet and Rosalie are together, and Jasper and Alice are together."

"Finding love in all the weird places." I snickered, Mike just looked at me flabbergasted.

"Don't you think it's weird?"

"No. They aren't truly related and it doesn't shock me. If they found love after what they've gone through I don't care, and neither should anyone else really. Besides we don't even know if it's true. We'll wait and see."

"Happy to place a bet on it?"

"Depends on what the bet is for." I smiled mischievously.

"Winner gets the loser to do whatever they want for them."

"Hah! Slave for a day?"

"Yeah Bella, you game?"

"No way in hell Mike. I've got more sense than that."

He looked slightly upset for a second, as if I just ruined a perfectly good plan.

"How about $10 and we call it evens?"

"Deal." We shook hands on our bet, I smiled at Mike knowing that the first day of school isn't going to be so bad with at least one friend and that a bunch of other kids are starting fresh too.

By the time we finished discussing school the weather and other interests which included Mike being obsessed with camping gear and hiking (no wonder his parents owned that store) the lovely ladies, who have been super patient with everyone on the flight began to announce we were beginning our decent.

Keeping my hand away from the hand rest this time, I looked out the window at the surrounding green outside.

**Welcome to Forks…**


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four.**

**Bella POV**

Three hours was over quicker than I originally expected and I have a strong feeling it's got a lot to do with Mike. Normally every flight I've taken I've popped in some head phones and read another tragic love story, this time was different though, we spoke for the three hours straight, discussing everything that came to the top of our heads.

I never knew just quite how much I would appreciate that simple act, and although my feelings for Mike were simply platonic, I knew that if I could change out Mike for that Texan God, I probably would have in a heart beat.

As our flight landed and I finally was able to get my bags from the over head locker without it crashing down and injuring myself or someone else. I exited the plane and was greeted by the biting chill of Washington wind, I noticed Charlie standing at the end of the tar-mac waiting for me.

A surge of sadness ran through me as I got closer to Charlie, I knew there was no going back when I got on the plane but it finally hit me, that I wasn't going to see mum in a couple of weeks.

I gave Charlie a one armed hug and he took my bags and started walking to the car as we pulled away from one another.

"Hey Bells! It's good to see you." His chest had slightly puffed out, he seemed proud that I had come back to Forks for an undetermined amount of time.

"Hey Ch-Dad." I corrected myself, he didn't exactly know that I call him Charlie behind his back. "It's good to see you too." I smiled up at him.

"I know it's a bit cold, so we'll get you in the cab and send some heat to your bones." I was thankful for that little comment, no matter how thick I thought my jacket was, it was 100% not thick enough.

We got into the police cab and Charlie was true to his word, with heating on full blast we sat in comfortable quiet. Charlie is a lot more like me than Renee is, where dad and I can sit in quiet, mum has to talk no matter what.

It didn't take long to get from the airport to my childhood house, even less time to unpack my suitcase and settle into my bedroom. The only thing that has changed in this house was my bed and bedsheets, I went from a child bed to a double with more adult like bedsheets.

I was so thankful to Charlie for organising my bedroom for me, I knew that this room had been empty of a bed for some amount of time. I hadn't spent a weekend in Forks since I was about 7, sometimes I regret that decision but I'm not able to change the past.

Charlie ducked his head into the bedroom and pointed to the bedsheets "One of the girls from work got them for you." I nodded and looked at the sheets in question. "They're purple. You like purple right?"

I almost snorted, but held it back at last minute. "Purple is great Dad."

He huffed and left the room, just as happy as I was to avoid awkward conversations. Charlie had kept this house the same since my mum left, even the kitchen cabinets were still yellow from when she painted them, trying to let the light in.

It was clear to anyone who entered this perfected time capsule that Charlie never got over my mother leaving even if, he doesn't love my mother the same way he once did.

My first day in Forks was uneventful, we went for dinner at Charlie's favourite dinner joint, and I was notified from the waitress that my father has been non-stop speaking about me returning back home. I blushed bright red and promised that although he is their favourite customer I will be feeding him more home-cooked meals. Everyone had a small chuckle as Charlie and I turned as red as each other.

Settling back home Charlie and I waved to each other, and I went up stairs put my headphones in and began to listen to an audiobook of Romeo & Juliet, promptly and peacefully falling into a deep sleep.

**Charlie POV**

Seeing my little girl getting off that plane had filled my whole entire being with surges of love, pride and thankfulness. Bella my baby girl has finally come back home.  
She definitely took after the Swan's more than Renee's family, our curly locks, bright red bashfulness and our lack of gracefulness. I almost chuckled as she nearly tripped into the cab of the truck.

Thinking back over the night in total, I'm happy she didn't seem upset about leaving her mum, she's an open book so I doubt she would have been able to hide it for the whole afternoon. But I haven't spent that much time with her over the years, anything could of changed.

I smiled to myself and thought about how much good it would do her to be in a stable home, without the constant changes her mum brings in the home. I shuddered as I remembered Renee's attempt at cooking a Mexican twist one night.

As I turned off the game, I headed up the stairs keeping my footsteps light. I risked a quick glance into Bella's room, noticing that she wasn't covered with a blanket I snuck in, put the sheet over her and kissed her forehead. "Love you Bella." I whispered.

Leaving her to her deep rest I heard her mutter "Texan God." in her sleep. I turned to look at her again, just what in the world is a Texan God?

**Jasper POV**

After my chat with Charlotte and Peter I realised that my conversation with my little mute Angel had been playing on my mind. I walked to my gate and the lady in front of me was trying to gain my attention, it wasn't until she purposefully bumped into me that I started paying attention.

"Sorry Miss, I wasn't paying attention." I looked down at her, it was clear by her overly bleached hair, near orange skin and her clothes this was a girl that was used to being the centre of attention. It was a shame that she didn't hold a candle to my angel however.

"Oh that's quite alright." She kind of sounded like someone trying super hard to be sexy. I shrugged after she finished that sentence, surely that was the end of the conversation. How wrong I was though. "So you're heading to first class as well?" I just raised an eyebrow, we were in the first class lounge.

"Naturally?" Seriously.

"It's so good being able to afford to do what we want to do, don't you agree?" She lent forward slightly, twirling her fake hair around her finger in what I guessed to be a flirtatious manner.

"Sure." I tuned into her emotions as much as I didn't want to, and could feel the lust rolling off her. "Look Ma'am , I sure am tired and wish to gain some semblance of peace before my flight. I hope you don't mind." I tried to bring out the Southern Gentleman in me, and maybe annoy her a bit by calling her ma'am.

"Ma'am? Well aren't you just a darling little gentleman." She purred. Oh heaven to Betsy.

"I'm certainly trying. Look, I understand you like the face and you think I'm a replacement for your daddy, but darlin' I am not. In no way shape or form are you anything like that I imagine myself with. You're a tad too... Plastic." I was trying to be polite, but she didn't take no for an answer.

"PLASTIC?!" She all but screeched at me. "THAT IS IT. YOU GO GET YOUR MANAGER RIGHT NOW." she pointed to a waitress that was going around filling up peoples' drinks before their flights. The poor young lady floundered and ran to go get the person in charge, I rolled my eyes at this ladies dramatics, and the manager quickly came over seeing as Barbie began to screech about anything and everything.

"Excuse me miss, is there something that I can assist with? My name is Mr Farley the manager of first class." Farley was an middle aged man, he obviously looks after himself. He shot me an apologizing look and I could feel the regret and embarrassment flowing steadily from him. I sent him a shot of determination.

"YES THERE IS A PROBLEM!" her face was a horrible shade of red instead of orange now.

"Miss, we cannot allow you to continue speaking in that tone of voice and that level of noise. You are disrupting our other passengers comfort at this moment in time. Now if you wish to speak civilly I will assist as best as I can."

"Fine! I will speak quieter." She hissed.

"Now what's happened?" I motioned my hand towards Mr Farley, for her to tell her side of the story.

"This PIG of a Texan, insulted me!"

"Now miss, I will not tolerate that kind of language to another passenger, I'm sure this fine young gentleman didn't intentionally mean to insult you, but may I ask what he said to upset you?"

"He called me fake. He insulted who I am as a person!"

"Because you wouldn't leave me alone or stop ogling me. I'm sure you're used to guys saying anything to get closer to you, I just say it so I can get closer to an exit." I smiled sweetly at her. I felt an abundance of rage coming from her, and I felt the humour run through the manager.

"Now, now Mr Cullen. Play nicely." I smiled at Farley, he's done some deescalating when it's come to my family.  
A quick image of Rose hissing at a couple of young girls for coming after Emmett, and the idiot playing along comes to mind. They had the nerve to tell the beauty queen herself that Emmett was more interested in them, than her. I chuckled at the thought.

"Mr Cullen..." The blonde paused, looking at her out of the corner of my eye I could see the fear and regret going over her face. "I apologise Mr Cullen, and I'll ensure I manage my behaviour in the future." She scurried away very quickly.

"What the hell?" I looked at Mr Farley, never do they normally run away so quickly.

"She's the daughter of a law associate that you're familiar with. Let's just leave it at that." He gave me a small wave and sent me towards the boarding gate for our plane.  
Only three more hours till I'm home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five.

Bella POV

I struggled to fall asleep last night, with the sound of the wind and rain sloshing against my window, I watched as individual raindrops raced down the window pane. When my dad came up the stairs I'm assuming he tried to be quiet, but when he came into my bedroom, covered me up and kissing me on the head...well I just couldn't stop my heart from nearly breaking with love.

My Daddy hadn't done that for years.

I was very thankful to dad for getting all the books and supplies I'd need for school, it meant that we didn't have to go to the store together straight after getting off the plane. The only bad thing about moving back home with dad, was sharing the one bathroom.

Grabbing all the essentials, I went into the bathroom turned on the hot water and started prepping for the day. Whilst the hot water cascaded over my body, my mind started to reminisce over the previous couple of days. A blonde god with a Texan accent that was similar to chocolate, I shivered with a delicious small moan as my hands ghosted over my stomach slowly moving up.

A loud knock on the bathroom door quickly shocked me out of that fantasy. When am I ever going to see him again anyway?

"Bella! Hon, you ok?" Charlie's voice rang out. How long had I been in here anyways?

"Yeah dad, just washing my hair." Well, I was about to start washing my hair but a quick condition is just going to have to do at this point.

"Alright hon, I'm heading into work. Have fun at school." He chuckled softly and I heard his thumping feet going down the stairs. Waaaait. How am I getting to school? Before dad had the chance to hear me exclaimed yelp, he was out of the house driving down the street.

I finished getting dressed and drying my hair, Forks today was everything I expected it to be, cold, wet and windy. With another jumper on under my parka I braced the cold wind only to be greeted with the site of a big red Chevy in the driveway with a note on the windshield.

The note upon further inspection had my name written in dad's writing.

Bells,

You know I'm not very good at expressing my emotions, so I decided to save us both the embarrassment and leave this letter instead. This truck is yours, it's a little beat up I know but it used to belong to Billy Black. You might or might not remember him, but we're best friends and it gave Jacob the excuse to start working on his own car.

This is a perfect car for you Bells, it's a tough old bugger and wont let you hurt it at all. Be safe, I love you.

Dad.

I had tears in my eyes, whilst I didn't like him calling my truck beat up, it was charming. Every bump, ding and scratch told a story. Whilst I may not know the story since I don't speak car and driver, I knew that I would love this car for a long time.

I got into the cab and found the key in the ignition, started the car up and was pleased that the heating worked. The car was toasty warm to the point where I could smell leather cleaner, mint and tobacco. I started the car up and nearly got the fright for my life as the engine roared into life, I laughed at myself held my hand against my heart for a moment, chucked the car in reverse and made my way to the place all kids dread, School.

I drove past the sign that said "Forks High School" and I could feel the nerves beginning to work its way up my spine to settle at the back of my neck, just hopefully I wont get nervous sweats beginning to happen.  
When I entered the parking lot I was thankful that a lot of the cars were like mine, trucks with a bit of damage. Thank god for that, I new if I took this car to Arizona it'd be more than a little bit looked down upon.

I stopped outside the building that read "Front Office" and from my brief memory of starting at a new school, this is always where you went to ensure you were enrolled in the correct classes. I opened the door and I was glad at how toasty warm it was inside the little office.  
From the outside it looked like a portable demountable, but it was clear from the inside it was a permanent fixture, I smiled at the older lady standing behind the desk she in turn let out a small gasp and a giant smile when she saw me.

"Isabella!" She walked out behind the desk and gave me a quick hug before going back around. "Oh hon, it's so good to see you. I'm Sandra, your dad has been non-stop talking about you since we all heard you were coming to stay with us. He got you enrolled in all the classes you requested, with English studies being your main focus. Did your dad get all your books for you hon?"

She was a lovely lady, red hair that seemed to flow out in curls, bright bubbly features. She was someone you couldn't help but smile back to. "Yes Sandra, dad got all my books and I'm very excited to begin learning." I looked around the office quickly, it was a wonder they didn't have metal detectors in this building and what about security guards?

"Oh hon, you're going to love it here I'm sure of it. I'll just give you a map and timetable, we'll go through it all so you know roughly where you're going. If not, give out a holler and someone will be able to point you in the right direction." She turned from me and began rummaging through a filer.

"Sandra, do you mind if I ask where the metal detectors and security guards are?" I heard a small giggle as I asked the question, which was quickly covered by a cough.

"Oh hon, we don't have that here in Forks. We're a small community and we trust each other, here's the map, here are your classes. But I better not keep you, you're due for your first class sweetie." She waved me out the door, here goes nothing.

Once I got back in the truck and drove to the student parking, it was clear on the big building which class was what, the cafeteria had a massive sign displaying it as such and the other buildings weren't hard to find after that.

I walked to building '3' and walked into the dedicated classroom, following two girls into the room I took off my coat and placed it on the coat hanger when they did. The teacher was talking with fellow students and I noticed his name-plate "Mr Banner." I stood near him and soon enough he turned to look, giving him the slip of paper with my details on it, his eyes bugged out slightly. Unnerving response…

Without a second word he greeted me and told me to pick a spot, I went to the back of the class and took a seat at the back corner, surely the kids wouldn't be able to stare at me from here. As if that's going to stop them.

As everyone got to filling in the spare desks, I noticed that the other kids who had obviously known each other a long time I sent me a few questioning glances, but Mike waved at me and joined the rest of his friends. Surely this wouldn't be a bad thing right? I did notice that no one had decided to sit next to me, but the class hadn't totally started yet.

The door opened again, and I noticed a tall lean figure walk into the room with all the grace of a lynx.  
I saw a glimmer of blonde hair under his jacket, he removed it and put it on the coat hanger as well his back still to the class.  
I felt my heart rate increasing, blood pumping through my veins as he slowly turned and I caught sight of the side of his face, he was...stunning.

He handed his slip to the teacher and Mr banner spoke with him quietly, too quietly for me to hear the conversation. The lone stranger completely turned and facing me for the first time began to walk towards me, I could feel my heart skip a beat as he looked me straight in the eye a small smirk gracing his perfect face.

Breathing became labored and I went to my instinctive protection, my hair. I created a curtain between us, I could feel the curiosity pouring out of everyone around me and I gave myself a little mental slap, come on Isabella, I'm sure it's not the same guy and I'm 100% he's got a girlfriend, chill out.

Mr Banner began to speak to the class and I could only barely focus as the classics were mentioned Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. I had studied all these before so I was thankful I had common knowledge available to help me, sneaking a peak out from my curtain I looked at the boy beside me, he was studiously looking forward. I took my chance to study him, his perfect nose was straight, jawline taught but chiseled. I sighed as I took in his features and his eyes flicked towards me, they were golden like that of the man that helped me at the airport.

I sucked in my breath as I looked directly at him, and nearly stopped breathing all together as he winked at me. My heart did a double taken, and I think I understood when every poet discusses their heart leaping out of their chest, or skipping a beat. I saw a flicker of worry cross those beautiful features before it disappeared, almost as if he could see or hear my heart beating away wildly in my chest.  
I dutifully went back to focusing on Mr Banner.

My first class went slower than I could of ever imagined, I kept fighting the need to look at the boy beside me his name I didn't even know, as the bell rung out he turned in his chair towards me. "I see you looked after yourself." His Texan drawl ran through my mind once again.

I looked at him slightly shocked. "Uh, yeah…" How much trouble could you get into in Forks anyway?

"I'm glad Darlin'." He held his hand out towards me, I smiled fondly at the memory of him helping me up in the airport. Just don't stare at him for ages this time. I placed my hand in his, and whilst it was cold I felt a thrill go through me, an electric shock that conveyed confusion, amusement, curiosity within it. My hand looked tiny in his. "I'm Jasper Hale."

I watched his head tilt to the side as he spoke, every word hitting my core. "I'm Bella Swan." I increased my pressure slightly and shook his hand.

"Well Bella, I'm off to Building 6. Where are you headed?" He let go of my hand, I instantly missed the connection.

"Uh same building, I have government with Jefferson." I put away my timetable and gathered my books, I never realized quite how heavy these things were.

"Here Miss, let me carry those." He gathered my books in his arms as well as his own. I instantly tried to put up an argument but was quickly dismissed. "If you'll do me the honour of allowing me to escort you, I'd be more than humbled." Blushing at his Texan drawl and southern gentleman ways I followed him to building 6.

"Thank you Jasper." I smiled up at this Godlike man and wondered how on earth did he end up here, with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:
> 
> Hello!  
> So I hope you're all loving the story so far. I know this chapter was a lot bigger than normal (Actually near double...) I simply couldn't stop writing.
> 
> Now, I know I've deviated from the OS a little so far, but I feel like "I'm going to nom, nom you up" Jasper is a trifle over-done. My Southern Gentleman is a gate way to my heart.
> 
> Now! For everyone here, yes I am Australian, so if I get a few things wrong I want you to point them out, I know very little about America other than what I read. So some of the words, slang may be a little different so for clarification you can review, send me a message or google Aussie slang.
> 
> I do have help waiting in the background and I want to thank JoJolovesyou for the amazing conversations so far.
> 
> Also I'm loving the support that I'm gaining going along, so please know I will not be a writer that demands reviews before I post chapter, yes I love the support and feedback but I will not hold it hostage.  
> I love you all, and from Sunny (and overly hot) down under, cheers!


	6. Chapter six.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up to Inu_Sama, hopefully I get a few more giggles and squeals from you. Aussie, Aussie, Aussie

**Chapter 6**

**Jasper POV**

The start of the day was the same as every other day from the past 50-60 years with the Cullen's. We were given clothes by Alice to wear for the day for various different reasons, everyone wasn't rushing around like I imagine most teenagers doing. As it began to near closer and closer to the school hour Alice began to actively ignore me, enough that it made the members of our little family curious.

"Alice." I looked down at her, once I finally managed to block her in a corner, not an easy feat for a psychic little pixie.

"Yes Jasper?" She was avoiding my gaze by looking past my shoulder.

"What did you see Alice?" I felt the glimmer of excitement and curiosity come from her till she shut down all emotions

"Nothing, just the usual." She flipped her hand back and forth, and managed to worm her way out of my grasp. Sighing more out of frustration than the need to breathe I ran my fingers through my hair.

As Edward grew impatient he mentioned a little louder than was strictly necessary for vampire hearing, that school was about to start and we'd all be late.

"Tight-ass needs to be tardy every now and then." Rose muttered to me under her breath which caused me to chuckle at her comment.

"I agree Miss Hale, would my lovely sister do me the honors of accompanying me?" I threw my drawl on the way she loved, and in turn she giggled placed her hand on her chest. The look on her face was one I could imagine my little angel pulling whilst she blushed a furious red.

"Hey bro! Hands off my woman!" Emmett the big lug came out of no-where, grabbed rose chucked her over his shoulder and ran towards the car. I laughed loudly at the expression on rose's face. Surely he knew how much trouble he was going to get in for messing up her hair. We all got into the stupidly small Volvo and headed towards Forks high school. This was not due to lack of funds, just Edward stating that we'd be too obvious if we had fancier cars, what he failed to realise is no matter where we go we are always noticed. Edward went inside to organize our classes because he believed that Emmett couldn't be trusted to be inside a small office and not break something, knowing Emmett I'm nearly certain this would be the case, he's a big friendly giant but he finds everything funny and forgets the sheer amount of strength he has.

We all headed off towards our own classrooms, I was thankful that I had English as my first class, Forks was windy, rainy and a little more than overcast but it hid my sparkle well enough.

I nodded to students as I made my way to building 6, I noticed a fragrance that smelled amazing, freesia and lavender almost.  
The class had already settled in by the time I arrived, giving my slip to the teacher known as Mr Banner. The lovely smell had intensified, whichever person it belonged to was obviously in this room.

"Good to see you Mr Hale, the only seat left is in the back will that be a problem?"

"No sir." What ever you have to teach I've probably heard it a bunch of times anyway.

"Good. Take a seat." He waved me off and I did a slow turn towards the back of the class. I heard the women around me begin to breathe a little erratically, waves of lust began to roll through the room and I did my best to change it into that of calm and acceptance.

I looked up to the eyes of the persons heart which had literally skipped a beat. As I took in her brown hair and beautiful brown eyes I had to stop myself from my mouth dropping open wide in shock. Her beautiful heart shaped face is all I could see in this tiny little room, I could feel the small smirk on my face as I remembered Peter mocking me for my drawl, and if I had to speak in this very moment, I doubted I'd be able to hide it at all.

Her emotions were a bit crazy at this moment in time, she went from embarrassed, to curious, to a small dose of lust. It was clear that she remembered exactly who I was, exactly how I found her in the airport, and most obviously exactly how she reacted to me that first time.

She curled into herself slightly and made sure that her long luscious locks created a not so impenetrable curtain between us, I could see out of my peripherals that she kept glancing at me, and I was smitten. Unbeknownst to her I could hear and see every fidgeting movement that excreted from her, a click of a pen, tapping of nails on the desk, tapping of her foot. This was never ending until the bell rung, it was all very charming and brought a smile to my face. I just simply couldn't take the silence or the fact that she wasn't looking at me. "I see you looked after yourself." I turned my chair at the same time, I just had to have another glimpse of those perfect molten brown eyes.

She looked genuinely shocked, even without being an empath I could see how confused and shocked she was that I had started talking to her. "Uh, yeah" I could almost laugh at the fact she was about to stutter, but I could see the internal monologue she was going through. _Honestly Jasper, how much trouble could she get into in this small_ _town anyway._

"I'm glad Darlin'." _Darlin' already?_ I extended my hand towards her, would it feel the same as it did in Arizona? "I'm Jasper Hale." A quick flick through my memory of last night.  
Rose and I played for which name we were going to use this time, she won but by a lucky shot. I could feel the small head tilt happening when I was running through the memories and noticing her hand travelling towards mine.

"I'm Bella Swan." My angel spoke and her voice was heavenly, as if it was perfectly designed for my super hearing. The softest melody that had me wanting to keep her talking forever. I felt a small pressure on my hand and hid the smirk within, she's sure got a grip on her.

"Well Bella, I'm off to Building 6. Where are you headed?" I dropped her hand as I was struggling not to pull her into me just to see if the freesia got stronger. Just please tell me that you're headed that way too, surely there's a law against carrying that many books all at the same time for one so little.

"Uh, same building, I have government with Jefferson." She put away her little time-sheet and it clicked that she was new today as well. Well thank god for that I don't have to worry about any suitors popping up from somewhere.

As she held all the books for classes in her arms I quickly gathered them up, my mama would be rolling around in her grave with my lack of manners. "Here Miss, let me carry those." I placed my small amount of books on top, she did try to argue but a quick look told her not to bother.  
"If you'll do me the honour of allowing me to escort you, I'd be more than humbled." There you go Mama, I'll do you proud yet.

She smiled up in thanks and we both turned to walk to our next class, it was only then that I started to pay attention to the feelings of those around me, the strongest by far was a boy similar age to my Bella, he was furious.  
I could feel the fury coming off him, it was like hot, heavy steam you struggled to walk through it if you didn't know how.

"Bella." I could sense he was straining to make his voice a lot deeper than it was supposed to be. Macho man, or attempted macho man.

"Mike?" A movie Emmett once forced me to watch was running through my mind "Shrek, Dad, George, DONKEY."

"I see you made friends quickly." So My little Bella knew who this famed hero was, and he was being awfully rude to her for her first day.

"Mike, this is Jasper Hale. He's new as well here." She waved her hand back and forth between us. "Jasper, this is Mike."

"Did you need someone to help you to your next class Bella?" He decided to completely ignore me, jackass.

"Uh no thanks Mike, Jasper and I have it from here I think." She placed her hand on my arm and I felt like puffing my chest out and beating my hands against it in a show of who's who.

"Whatever Bella, see you later." He was disappointed, frustrated, angry but there was an underlying sense of determination. This won't be the last time we hear from lovely Mike.

"Well Miss Swan, shall we continue?" I nodded towards where I believed building six to be.

"Well of course Mr Hale, please do show me the way." She put on an adorable little drawl and I laughed with her.

"You're a cheeky little thing aren't you?"

"You have no idea yet Jasper." She kept her hand on my arm the whole way from Building three to building six, it was something I was incredibly happy with.

"You're new to Forks as well?" I needed to know as much about her as possible.

"Well, kind of."

"That's down right intriguing Darlin'. Why kind of?"

"I lived here as a kid with my mum and dad, then things got complicated." A small furrow settled between her eyebrows.

"Well I'm sure I could keep up, but don't feel pressured." I smiled to try and get rid of that little line, it didn't belong on her face.

"Mum re-married a couple of different times. She needed someone to be the adult for her since she couldn't very well do it herself. She is crazy and erratic and if I had to describe her in one word it'd be harebrained.  
But I love her more than anything else on this world. Dad didn't need me as much as she did, so once a year he would travel to where we were staying instead of me leaving mum." I could feel the love and pride coming off her.

"That doesn't sound so complicated." Most relationships in the modern age are ending due to one reason or another.

"I guess what I'm trying to get across is, I was never really a child for my mother, I helped remind her of bills when I was young and as I grew I did the book keeping, taxes, groceries and cooking for the house. When it came down to things I wanted she came first, every fad or relationship changed my mum every time.  
When she got married to Phil, it was different. He was so young compared to all the other boyfriends and marriages, my mum changed to the point where I started to question why I was remaining in the house, it came down to one question. Do I stay and have my mother struggle to love us both equally or do I let her fall in love completely and remove myself from the equation." She was so far away in her memories that her eyes had gone glassy. My little angel was complicated to an extreme degree.

"So you sacrificed your happiness for that of your mother."

"Yes." So matter of fact. "I wouldn't change a thing."

"Oh Bella, you really are very complicated. I think coming here will give you the chance to explore what it is like to be young. Take a chance, and just know that you deserve happiness, not a self inflicted punishment." I smiled down at her little blushing face. "We've arrived Bella, shall you pick our seats?"

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:  
> Oooooooh my goodness.
> 
> That was an incredibly long chapter and one that I hope I did it justice for our to favourites.  
> I know I've started painting the figures for the Cullen house, and I hope I do them justice as surprise we have some more Cullen residents in our next chapter! Although tooootal secret as to who it is ;)
> 
> Again I want to thank everyone for the support as I've been doing this.  
> If you have any questions leave a review and I'm happy to respond via PM or if enough questions come I can leave an AN with the details, as long as there are no spoilers on my behalf.
> 
> So again, thanks and I'll update ASAP.


	7. Chapter seven.

**Chapter Seven.**

**Bella POV**

I was shocked that my Texan god was Jasper freaking Hale. He was more charming than I could of ever guessed, when we started walking towards our next class together I felt like a woman from an old western movie that has the handsome man wooing her for her hand.  
I looked up at Jasper with eyes that I knew would scream adoration and maybe some other feelings I didn't particularly want to think about.

"We've arrived Bella, shall you pick our seats?" His voice was soft and warm. I started to respond to him but a giant shape picked him up and began to run away with him on his shoulder, I was so shocked that all I could do was gape at the scene before me. "PUT ME DOWN EMMETT." Jasper's tone of voice was stern, strong and all together commanding.

Emmett I could only assume was the giant man-child that was holding Jasper, he didn't seem to notice that his attentions were unwanted by my lovely Jasper. "I missed you bro!" Jasper managed to worm his way out of his iron grip, how I couldn't see.

"Yeah, yeah Emmett. You only saw me an hour and a bit ago." He rolled his eyes at his brother.

"I missed you baby bro." Even though Emmett was a couple or inches bigger than Jasper, he leant down and batted his eyelashes at us, his golden eyes brighter than Jasper. _Wait, their eyes are both golden, but they're not related?_

"Are you both wearing contacts?" The looks on both their faces was comical, eyes wide in surprise.

"Uh, yeah little one. Both wearing...contacts." Emmett looked almost sheepish, he was scuffing his shoes along the group, so contrite.

"Bella, this is Emmett, although he is the size of a bear and same age as myself, he has the maturity level of a 5 year old." They were both smirking to each other. "Emmett, this is Isabella Swan, or also known as Bella. She's who I met when I was meeting Peter." Who was Peter?

"Pleasure to meet you little B. Shall we go to Government studies?" Emmett got over his previous contriteness and was back to a jovial person.

"Sure Emmett." Jasper reached down and picked up our books, I hadn't even noticed that he had neatly placed our books on the ground. How did he do that? I couldn't hear Emmett running up, and I didn't even see Jasper bend down to place the books on the ground. Weird.

We all walked into the classroom, handed our slips to the teacher Mr Jefferson and picked out three seats towards the back, Emmett took the middle left seat, pulled my hand into the solitary chair next to the wall and made Jasper sit in front of us. "Little B, you're being taken under my wing for this class. Get you out of the stuffy wings of Jasper." He rolled his eyes towards Jasper and winked.

"Oh, okay." Jasper handed me his books and I felt a small surge of calm, concentration and positivity. "Although, wouldn't you like to try talking to us behind the teacher's back? It'll be a term long challenge." I shrugged, I was hoping to spend more and more time with Jasper, and whilst Emmett looks like a fun guy, I'd much prefer his brother.

"Ah you're not getting me to move Little B. Nice try though, I'd be happy to challenge you to something else though." Oh game on sunshine.

"How about…" I place a finger on my chin, mock concentrating about a perfect challenge. "A paper football competition." Big guy surely would destroy more than he'd hit through right?

"Oh game on Swan, I'm a sports pro!" I felt every head turn towards the door once again, a statuesque blonde walked in and after handing her slip to Mr Jefferson she turned and glared at Emmett. "Oh shit." I heard him whisper, Jasper was chuckling, his body making his chair move slightly.

"Did you forget someone Em? Maybe my lovely sister?" Jasper winked to me, and waved to his sister, who completely ignored Emmett and sat next to the spare desk beside Jasper.

"Rose babe, I'm sorry." He reached out to touch her, and I couldn't see why but he quickly shrank back in his seat. Feeling back for him I tapped him on the shoulder, his muscle felt like stone under my light poking.

"Big E, did you want to play or not?" I held out my hands making two 'L"s with my hands, had a few small ripped up pieces of paper made into tiny footballs. With a small smile he did the same thing, I flicked a piece of paper towards him and just fell short of the goal.

Government studies was the same as it had always been, they discussed the differences in the political parties, it was not something that could distract Emmett and I from our game, we were tied 5-5 and with 5 minutes to the bell it was first to get a goal wins. We came up with the prizes for winning, and Emmett agreed that he'd be a slave for a day whenever it was required, and if I lost I had to follow him around the whole day ignoring Jasper and telling him how awesome he was. I laughed at his suggestion.

With a flick of my finger I saw the paper ball heading towards him, and noticed it was heading directly for the middle of the goal posts, and celebrated my victory by jumping out of my seat yelling YES at the top of my voice.

"MISS SWAN." Flushing bright red my hands quickly fell straight down to my side and I couldn't even look at the teacher to see why he was so angry. "Are you telling me you WANT to be demonstrate how we arrived in the country!"

"No Sir! Not at all! I was just thinking how much fun it would be to be a class activity?" I struggled badly to come up with a good enough reason for getting distracted, Emmett was nearly falling out of his chair with laughter, Jasper was chuckling with a hand over his mouth, Rose look amused.

"Well, I'll keep it in mind for the next lesson Miss Swan." With the bell ringing to signal end of the lesson and start of lunch everyone filed out quickly, I fell into my seat hands on my head.

"Did you really like student projects Little B?" Emmett pushed me, he must of thought it was soft but it threw me from my hair, to which he laughed even harder. "Where the hell did you find this chick?" Emmett grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"Emmett, remember where you are and how strong you really are." Rose grabbed my hand after I was righted, wrapped her arm through mine and started to walk outside the room. "Don't forget the books boys. We'll meet you at the table for lunch."

This was the moment that I was able to look back on all three of the Cullen`s kids so far, Jasper was perfect to a fault, blonde hair, straight nose, chiseled chin and jaw, golden eyes that seemed to make your heart melt at every moment he looked at you. Emmett was a big lug, massive and obviously full of power, his skin Cold like Jaspers but hard as stone, he had the heart of a child but strength of a bear. Whilst his eyes were a lovely golden they didn`t make me swoon the same way as Jasper.  
Rose as Emmett called her was different again, beautiful and blonde, at least 5`10" she had the type of beauty that every girl in the same room as her, took a massive hit to their self esteem. Now she was arm in arm with me, and I felt like an errant child who would lose their way if left alone.

"Bella." Rose's voice was soft, like a melody played on a harp.

"Yes Rose?" I refused to look into her eyes, maybe if I just didn't look at her she wasn't so beautiful.

"Thank you." Well, so much for not looking for her. When I looked up at her I was shocked, not at her beauty but for her thanking me

"For what?" _Bella, you need to stop comparing yourself to her. You're beautiful in a different way._ Shut up Isabella.

"For making Jasper happy, I haven't seen him this animated in a long time, it's delightful. Emmett is an idiot that's more than true, but he was happy playing that little game with you. Anyone who can make them happy, is more than okay in my books. Welcome to my little family Bella." She gave my arm a quick squeeze.

"Oh wow Rose, thanks. It means a lot."

We walked together in comfortable silence towards the cafeteria, it was humbling to know even on my first day I was making an impact on someone, and it was pleasing to know that I could tell Charlie I've made at least one new friend. These gorgeous people were my friends, now all I had to do was get closer to Jasper.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:  
> Again! Thank you!  
> All feedback, compliments/complaints are taken on board and though about for the future.  
> I did have one reader who made a comment about trunk vs boot & I'm sorry if this bother's you, if I was able to PM you I'd explain the difference in our culture's writing, but I am Australian and ultimately when writing I need to stick to our vocab and meanings for words. So all I can ask is you overlook this, and if need be mentally replace the word if it continues to bother you.  
> Australian translations.  
> Pick up truck = UTE  
> Trunk = Boot.  
> Candy = lollies.  
> Soda = Soft Drink  
> etc, etc, etc.  
> Love  
> Annoyedprincess.


	8. Chapter 08

**Chapter Eight.**

**Rosealie POV**

Coming to Forks was one of the best experiences for my family to date, our little family was always on the out in one way or another this made it hard for me to feel completely content, even more so when Emmett my love was in the picture.  
He knew I detested having to go through high school year after year, sitting around humans exploring the life that was almost my own. He was always so understanding, holding my hand wooing me in the same fashion from my human years, he was everything that I wish I had as a human.

The only people I would do anything for to protect would be Emmett, myself and Jasper, whilst we only pretend to be twins for publicity sake I found over the years we began to be so in-sync with each other, we were almost thinking like twins.  
So when I heard with our vampire hearing Jasper talking to a human, I couldn't help myself but listen in, he cute little twang was coming in loud and clear.  _God damn it Jasper, now I have to be Texan at school?!_

I kept listening to the conversation, and it was clear that he was absolutely smitten. Emmett and I were in Foreign Languages barely listening to the Spanish teacher wanting to encourage the students to talk Spanish in every day moments, we both smirked and came up with a plan.

As we left our class I could feel the looks of the boys around me, some were nearly drooling as they came out of their day dreams. It did give me a slight ego boost it was true, but most vampires seemed to possess inhumanly beautiful looks, Emmett was the main focus of the girls in school, although none dared approach him when I was near, thank goodness.

Emmett using his soft footfalls to sneak up on Jasper, grabbed him and hoisted him to his shoulder, it was surprising that Emmett believed that he had truly surprised the "great major Whitlock" but knowing that the pile of books at his human's feet were perfectly stacked, it was obvious it was not the case.

Emmett running around like a lunatic gave me the chance to observe this young girl, she was slender but somehow delicately soft, her hair cascaded around her framing her heart shaped face, the blush that graced her cheeks gave her the appearance of a beautiful fairy.

"Are you both wearing contacts?" Her voice was otherworldly, it was so clear and soft I could almost see the magical notes in the air. It took a few moments for everyone to click on to what she was saying however, the boys faces were something out of a comical movie.

I was holding in a soft chuckle of my own, I had to play the part of a angry girlfriend, but I doubted it was going to last very long at this point in time, she was very observant and I didn't want her first impression of me to be a crazy bitch.

I followed behind them as they walked to our next class, Emmett seemed utterly enthralled at this point in time.  
"She's gorgeous Jasper." He briefly turned to look back at me with a radiant smile gracing his handsome face, a nod in my direction was his parting glance.

I had a few boys start to walk towards me on my way to Mr Jefferson's class, one glance in their direction had them nearly turning into a ghost on the spot, with a flick of my hair I entered the classroom, the class went still upon my arrival and I smiled with sheer pleasure.

Mr Jefferson was a thought in the back of my mind, as I turned towards Emmett, he truly had forgotten about me for a brief moment. This little enraptured human was in my spot next to Emmett, I nearly hissed until I saw that Jasper was fairly annoyed at this turn of events.

I huffed and sat down next to Jasper, completely ignoring the buffoon that is my husband. "Rose babe, I'm sorry." I felt his hand reach towards me, the pull within my chest got shorter. I hissed at him at a frequency that humans were unable to hear.

Jasper and I began to communicate in our secret language, I'd send all my emotions and feelings to him, and I would read his body language. It worked out well for us and Emmett usually suffered more than most because of this.

" _She's charmed him like a snake."_  I smiled at the thought, he hasn't been this happy since he found out how fast he was able to run.

" _She's something else that's for certain."_ He had a glazed look in his eye as he absentmindedly rubbed his chest, interesting.

" _I would like to have some alone time with her, maybe walking to our table for lunch?"_

" _Sure petal, please keep in mind I rather like her."_

" _I can tell, my husband does too. See how she made him happy? Playing a stupid little game, I can almost feel the waves of love coming from them."_

" _It's the strongest bond of familial love I've felt in a long time."_

" _Stronger than us?"_ I raised an eyebrow at that, stronger than a vampire relationship, surely not?

" _Yeah, stronger than us, stronger than anything but a mating bond I think"_ again he was rubbing at his chest.

" _Intersting, I wonder if it's like a gift..."_

" _I do wonder about that myself, but I just met her petal."_

" _Of course thorn. I will not do anything rash, but I cannot promise Emmett won't."_

" _Ah we can't promise big ol' ted to mind his own beeswax can we?" I giggled as he rolled his eyes, he was exactly like a brother to me, poking fun at my other half like a family would._

The rest of the class was pretty uneventful until our little Bella stood up drastically yelling out yes at the top of her lungs, every heart in the room accelerated as the shock hit their brains, I couldn't help the little snicker when I looked back at Bella, flushed bright red at the realization at what she's done.

In slow motion I watched as Emmett made some stupid little comment, and reached towards her, forgetting his enormous amount of strength and pushed the poor tiny girl over, almost growling I had to remind him of his responsibility to keep her safe.

I reached towards Bella, I was warming up to this amazing creature rather quickly, and I wanted to do everything I could to make her life even slightly better. I wrapped our arms together and started walking towards the cafeteria. "Don't forget the books boys. We'll meet you at the table for lunch."

"Bella." I looked away from her as I spoke, how do I even begin to thank her for everything she's done? Bringing a smile to my brother's face, giving my husband something to get himself out of the house for.

"Yes Rose?" She looked so small when she was trying to hide, it was endearing and yet troubling.

"For making Jasper happy, I haven't seen him this animated in a long time, it's delightful. Emmett is an idiot that's more than true, but he was happy playing that little game with you. Anyone who can make them happy, is more than okay in my books. Welcome to my little family Bella." I gave her arm a quick little squeeze.

"Oh wow Rose, thanks. It means a lot." I could almost feel her embarrassment radiating off her."  
This little human is going to be the beginning and end of all our lives currently, I wonder how this will impact the rest of us now. Only one way to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there fellow readers,   
> I know it's been a few days since my last update, and I apologize I really do. 
> 
> My Fiance had his birthday, so between parties, family and everything in between I haven't had the time to update, but I did write a few paragraphs every night.
> 
> Thank you for being patient and I hope you enjoyed rose's inner monologue and conversations, I hope to see a more loyal and passionate side of her evolve as the story progresses.


	9. Chapter 09

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't normally give warnings before chapters, but please be aware course language and fangtastic times are ahead.

**Peter POV**

There was a flash of colours as multiple futures crossed forth through my mind, I told Char when I saw the yummy little girl coming into the Major's life. She was worried as we both won't sure exactly what was going to happen to her in the long run. Was she dinner or wife material?

Meeting Jasper at the airport was a great way to get him to run into his little love bug before he once again attended another high school. My little inner self knew it wasn't going to end well if they met in that classroom.

Char threw my phone at me and stood before me hands on her luscious hips. "Get off your ass Peter and call the major. I know you're wonderin' the same thing as me."

"Char, get your panties out of their knot. I am NOT curious about some little human." Even I could hear the lie in my voice.

"Just fuckin' do it Peter."

"Yes ma'am." I saluted her, but dialed his number anyway. I was surely going to cop it later.

After a few rings I heard the earth voice that is the major. "Peter."

"Well, a how the fuck you doin' would've been nice." I loved to rile him up, but all I got was a chuckle.

"Sorry Petey, how the fuck ya goin'?"

"Fine, fine. How was your meeting?"

"Oh that's right, you only get snippets not the full story eh Petey?" Oh that lovely mocking bastard.

"Fuck you too asshole. How is she?"  
"ASK HIM IF SHE'S PRETTY." Char screamed from the other room.

"Tell Char she's gorgeous, and has a great ass. I'm looking at it now." I heard him chuckle. "Look Captain, I've got to go Emmett is shooting me death glares. I'll call you later."

"Rightyo Major. Good luck!" A flash of colour went through my mind as I saw Bella sitting at a lunch table with the Cullen family.

"Thanks Peter, love you Char!"  
I heard the dial tone as Jasper hung up the phone, what I would give to be a fly on the wall of that cafeteria.

**Bella POV**

Rose and I walked into the massive cafeteria and got into the line waiting for food. We didn't try to make much small talk after she thanked me, and I was glad because it left me with my thoughts. It hadn't even been a week since I first saw Jasper, I don't say met because well I was nearly drooling on the ground.

In that week I've moved house, state and school, I've had a complete upheaval of my whole entire life. Did I really want my first day of school to be the day I make the decision of who I want to date? Surely not.

I saw Mike in the line just ahead of Rose and I, he left his spot and came towards me. "Bella!" His face lit up like the fourth of July.

"Mike." I did a small wave, oh geez I hope Rose doesn't get the wrong idea, I gave her a quick glance and I saw that she wasn't giving much away, her lips were in a tight line.

"Hi there, I'm Mike Newton. I'm Bella's friend." He held his hand out towards Rose, I thought I almost saw her nose turn up.

"I'm Rosalie Hale. Pleasure." She evidently did not want to extend her hand in return.

"Uh, yeah sure. Bella, did you want to come sit with me today? We have a spare seat." He decided just to ignore Rose which I thought was very rude considering I was with her at that moment in time.

"No thanks Mike, I believe I'm spending lunch with Rose and her family." His face seemed to harden slightly. "Thank you though." We kept walking down the line and we seemed to load food up rather quickly.

"Tomorrow then?"

"Maybe Mike." I felt cool fingers on the small of my back, Rose seemed to stiffen slightly. Whilst I relaxed into those fingers Mike's eyed widened before settling into a look of dissatisfaction.

"Hale." Mike nodded behind me.

"Newton, do you mind moving along? Bella and I want to eat our lunch." Oh that honey smooth voice.

"Whatever, see you later Bella."

I shook my head as we all walked over to a table in the corner of the room, "What the hell happened there?"

"That was a sizing competition Bella, they happen more often than not." Rose patted the chair next to her.

"I always win, don't I babe?" Emmett flexed his muscles at her, she did giggle in return before rolling her eyes.

"Never a doubt in my mind hon." Jasper sat across from me, smiling ever so softly. In Arizona I had never fit in right, every social situation I was fumbling, bumbling mess. Forget parties and boys, I was lucky if I managed to get out a hello to someone.  
Yet here, with these beautiful creatures I felt as if I belonged, although colder than everyone else's touch, golden eyes and extreme good looks they were like me too. Happy to stay out of view, shunned by the rest of the community.

"Darlin', there are two more people I would love to introduce you to, if you'd give me the honour?" Jasper's eyes shone with everything I felt for him, trust, curiosity and what I imagined to be lust (although let's face it, that might just be me.)

"Uh, sure." Two figures seemed to part the small crowd at Forks high, a graceful, petite figure danced around people. She was what I imagined a ballerina to be, just without the height.

She was slighter than me, standing around 5'2", black spiky hair that pointed in all different directions. Her outfit was pristine, jeans that clung to her legs with black boots. Her jacket was cute, a light blue with a light black scarf. It amazed me that someone like her was in a small town such as Forks, she looked like she belonged on the cover of a magazine.

The boy beside her was lanky in comparison to Emmett and Jasper, he was slighter as well, his outfit reminded me of a older man, a turtle neck sweater that was obviously very good quality, pants that were a off coloured grey and black shoes to match. He was very beautiful, but didn't seem to be what I expected of a 17 year old boy. His hair was copper in colour, although his face was one of fury.

Rose put an arm around me, and Jasper seemed to be tense, his lip slightly curled up. Looking around I could see that Rose and Emmett had their lips curved as well, what the hell happened? I looked at Jasper, and all I wanted to do was curl myself into a ball at his side.

"Guys, chill out." The girl's voice was like jingle bells, so light and breezy. The boy beside her stopped suddenly, his black eyes staring at me. "Edward, don't." Her light voice hardened slightly.

"Edward, leave." Jasper stood and walked around the table to stand behind me, his hands on my shoulders. Edward seemed to notice this, and shook his head faster than I could of imagined possible.

"No, no. I'm fine." He sat in the same spot Jasper had just vacated, Jasper however was not moving from behind me. "Excuse my behavior. I'm Edward." He didn't really look at me, so much as around me.

"I'm Bella..." I looked up at Jasper and he was staring straight ahead at Edward.

"It's good to meet you Bella, I'm Alice Cullen. I can tell we're going to be really good friends." Alice smiled at me, showing all her teeth, they were so very right.

I was so thankful when the bell finally rang to signal the end of lunch, Jasper didn't let me up until the rest of his family had gone. "Bella..."

"Jasper..." He sat down next to me so slowly, it was almost as if he was testing the air around him to make sure it was safe.

"How are you baby girl?" He trailed his fingers down my cheek, I leaned slightly into his touch.

"I'm fine Jasper, that was rather intense..."

"Understatement of the year." He rolled his eyes and his smile broke through. "But, honestly...how are you?"

"Honestly Jasper, I'm fine. I have a good habit of being able to repress bad memories." I cupped my hand against his cheek.

"That's good but also not good. Come Darlin' I'll walk you to science." He held my books so all I had to carry was my bag. As we got outside the room for Biology II Jasper handed me my books and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before walking off to his class.

It was worrying that I was already missing him, although watching his gorgeous ass as he walked away was not something I was ever going to forget. As I trailed my eyes from his ass up to his broad shoulders he turned and winked at me.

Flushing bright red from the tips of my toes to the top of my head I quickly ran into my classroom, I ran into the back of Edward I could only tell this from how rigid he became and his signature copper hair. "I'm so sorry Edward." He only turned at the sound of his voice and glared down at me. I shrunk back towards the door, wishing that Jasper was here to save me.

Mr Banner took this chance to separate us, taking our slips from us and put us at separate desks, I was lucky that I got to sit by myself. I wouldn't have to make awkward small talk.  
That was until Mike and another girl walk in, he looked towards the back and smiled brightly, Jesus was he made from part human part Labrador? Mr Banner sent the young girl to sit next to Edward who looked like a demon from hell, poor girl.

He sent Mike to my desk, seems we're going to be lab partners for the rest of the year, lucky me.  
"Bella! Finally, I manage to get some alone time with you." Mike slide his chair closer to mine, I almost stuck my leg out to stop him from doing so.

"Yeah Mike, I guess we're lab partners." I shrugged and went back to listening to Mr Banner, it was good he didn't make me talk about myself and even more lucky he didn't make Edward do the same.

Mr Banner handed out some books that we'd be using for the rest of the year, Mike quickly used this as an excuse to come closer. "You know Bella, I loved our time on the plane."

"Yeah." Surely he'd understand one word responses right?"

"And I was wondering, if you wanted to do something tonight?" He seemed to stare directly into my eyes as he asked, it was unnerving. He never seemed to blink.

"Mike, no."

"Jesus Bella, on the plane you seemed to be really into me and now it's like you can't wait to get rid of me. What's the deal?" His smile and friendly demeanor had all but disappeared.

"What the hell Mike, I've only known you for like a day."

"Didn't seem to stop you from ogling Hale." He mumbled under his breath.

"EXCUSE ME." I stood up from our desk, I felt my heart rate increasing, blood pumping I was beyond furious. "Fuck you Mike Newton and your antagonistic, asshole like behavior! Who I do and do not talk to is MY problem not yours." I gathered my books and stormed out of the room.  
Mr Banner looked confused and didn't even begin to try and stop me, I had no idea where I was going, but I knew the rough direction that Jasper had left in. All I cared about was running into his arms and venting out my frustrations.

"Bella." I stopped dead in my tracks, his voice was soft and luring. I turned to look at him as he stalked towards me, his black eyes boring into my own. "Come this way." He breathed out as he stood before me, his hand extended towards me.

My brain became foggy, breathing became laboured. My body was overtaken by some other carnal desire that was beyond my control, I placed my hand into his and he began to lead me away, my books all but forgotten on the floor where we stood just moments before.

As Edward led me into the trees I could feel the fear beginning to settle into my body, I began to tug against his iron grip. "Let me go." The words were weak in my throat, why the hell did I agree to this stupid venture?

We got further and further into the trees, my tugging became more insistent. Finally my brain and body connected as Edward got more feral, a growl from him was becoming louder. "LET ME GO NOW EDWARD!" I yelled at him, he turned around, pushed me back against a tree, his eyes were completely black by this stage.

The air was pushed from my lungs, I kicked, punch and scratched but it was like trying to pry a status from you, a heavy fucking statue. He leaned in closer to me, sniffing along my skin. As he made contact with my neck he groaned, pressing himself into me closer and closer.

I finally screamed, I filled all my feelings of dread, abandonment and panic into this scream, Edward clamped his hand around my mouth silencing me, I cried as he licked up my neck.

With a final groan he leaned away from me, opening his mouth almost as if he intended to bite….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. Cliffhangers are the worst but I just couldn't stop writing. I'll update ASAP :)
> 
> Lots of Love
> 
> Annoyedprincess.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Jasper POV**

After I left Bella I Emmett and I walked to our next class metal work, it was probably one of the more interesting classes we had together, it was hard to hide what we were simply because of how intricate our designs became. Honestly did they really think we used machines to make the metal bend? The teacher was a change from what I expected, walking in it was a female teacher, quite young too most likely just out of college.

She blushed red when she met Emmett and I, handing my slip over I barely gave her a look over. Emmett was bursting forth with all the charm he could ooze out of his big body.

She waved us off to a desk more out of embarrassment than wanting to appear stern to the young boys she was in charge of. Emmett leaned closer to me, trying to appear as if he wasn't sneaking closer.

"What do you want Emmett?" I rolled my eyes as I looked at him.

He mentioned towards the teacher and motioned like he was fondling something on his chest, I raised my eyebrow at him.  _What the fuck was he thinking? Rosie is going to kill him._ He mouthed " S" "H O T"

Oh dear god. "Emmett, did you just say our teacher is hot?" I sound it loud enough I knew Rose would hear, but quick enough that no human would understand it. Rose didn't disappoint I heard her hiss, I couldn't help pointing and laughing at Em who looked down right worried.

As the class went on I heard an Argument down in another block, I tried my hardest to listen in but unfortunately we were too far away, I started to day dream about Bella, I wonder how her class was going.

"Jesus Whitlock, can't stop thinking about her?" Emmett waggled his eyebrows.

"Shut up Em. I'm just worried I can't hear her lovely little heart beat."

"Yeah she's something all right." There was a definite argument happening somewhere in the school, I could tell Emmett wanted to go watch the drama, he was like an old lady with his gossiping ways.

I started to feel worse as the time went past, to the point of wanting to run to Bella's class. My fidgeting was getting worse and I could see it was impacting everyone around me, he grabbed my arm and began to drag me out of the classroom muttering about how he just couldn't stand it anymore.

Charming our way past whatever her face was we made our way towards where I last left Bella, I looked in through the doorway and I couldn't see her. "Where the fuck is she Emmett?"

"Wow, this girl has made you an idiot Jasper." Rose was walking towards us, slowly hands raised. "Surely you could smell her scent walking that way?" She was pointing towards the forest on the outskirts of the school

"Why would she go into the forest?" Asking no one in particular.

"Didn't Edward have that class with her?" Emmett looked worried, and I could feel as all of us thought about what that meant. "Eddie, let us know you're in the classroom." Emmett spoke just loud enough for a vampire to hear. There was no reply.

"Fuck." We all raced off trailing Bella's scent, it had this ability to cover anything else around it, or I was just so focused on her that I couldn't think of anything else.

"Let me go." I heard a feint voice ahead of me, all three of us slowed down and began to circle around the two in the forest. They were going further and further into the dense trees, I could hear a growl getting louder and more feral by the minute. "LET ME GO NOW EDWARD!" Bella's voice was screaming at him.

I began my slow stalk towards Edward, knowing that this mind reader could hear me at any moment and hurt my angel, I could hear the clothing rubbing against itself, Edward lets out little groans every now and then.

As I began to see them in view I couldn't stop the vicious growl from escaping my lips, he leaned back and opened his mouth venom dripping from his teeth. With my gift I sent him every ounce of lethargy I could muster and I managed to drop him to the ground.

Emmett came out of the trees then and grabbed him keeping him in a lock that was impossible to break due to his raw strength, Rose was looking after Bella, and she silently sobbed into her chest, and I was trying my hardest to deal with the swirling emotions everyone was feeling.

Edward finally came to and was snapping, growling and trying his hardest to get back towards Bella. "Rose, take her to our house. Get her away from him now."

"Jasper!" Bella's voice was like a lightening strike going through my body, I turned to look at her, fresh tears streaming down her face, a new wave of fury swept through my body. "Don't do anything you'll regret." Her words weren't as calming as I was hoping they'd be. A swift nod in the direction of the house and Rose was gone.

I snarled and faced my 'brother' Emmett was furious as well. As soon as Bella was out of sight Edward began to calm down, his emotions began to become clearer to himself the crazed blood lust changed to frustration to being denied. "How could you." I shook my head, determined to hash this out.

"How could I not?" His black eyes showed no remorse, Emmett tightened his hold to the point where I could see the pain etched on his face.

**Chapter 10**

**Jasper POV**

After I left Bella, Emmett and I walked to our next class which was metal work. It was probably one of the more interesting classes we had together, whilst it was hard to hide what we were simply because of how intricate our designs were in previous classes we had. Honestly, did they really think we used machines to make the metal bend that way? The teacher was a change from what I expected, walking into the class a female teacher was standing behind the desk, she was quite young too most likely just out of college.

She blushed a pretty shade of red when she met Emmett and I, handing my slip over I barely gave her more than a simple look over. Emmett was bursting forth with all the charm he could ooze out of his big body.

She waved us off to a desk more out of embarrassment than wanting to appear stern to the young boys she was in charge of. Emmett leaned closer to me, trying to appear as if he wasn't sneaking closer.

"What do you want Emmett?" I rolled my eyes as I looked at him.

He mentioned towards the teacher and motioned like he was fondling something on his chest, I raised my eyebrow at him. _What the fuck was he thinking? Rosie is going to kill him._ He mouthed " S H E 'S " "H O T"

Oh dear god. "Emmett, did you just say our teacher is hot?" I said it loud enough to make sure Rose would hear, but quick enough that no human would understand it. Rose didn't disappoint as I heard her hiss. I couldn't help pointing and laughing at Em who looked down right worried, comically so.

As the class went on I heard an argument down in another block, I tried my hardest to listen in but unfortunately we were too far away. Leaving me with nothing else to focus on I started to day dream about my Bella, wondering how her class was going, was she learning? Was she smiling?

"Jesus Whitlock, can't you stop thinking about her?" Emmett waggled his eyebrows.

"Shut up Em. I'm just worried I can't hear her lovely little heart beat."

"Yeah she's something all right." There was a definite argument happening somewhere in the school, it was reaching it's peak. I could tell Emmett wanted to go watch the drama, he was like an old lady with his gossiping ways.

I started to feel worse as time went past, I just wanted to run to Bella's class, just to watch her, make sure she was ok. My fidgeting was getting worse and I could see it was impacting everyone around me. He grabbed my arm and began to drag me out of the classroom muttering about how he just couldn't stand it anymore. In all honesty I've put up with worse from him and Rose in our time together, and he couldn't handle 40 minutes?

Charming our way past whatever her face was we made our way towards where I last left my Bella, I looked in through the doorway but I couldn't see her. "Where the fuck is she Emmett?" I growled softly, almost hissing out the words.

"Wow, this girl has made you an idiot Jasper." Rose was walking towards us, slowly hands raised in what I guessed was a peace gesture. "Surely you could smell her scent walking that way?" She pointed towards the forest on the outskirts of the school.

"Why would she go into the forest?" I asked no one in particular, Bella what are you doing?

"Didn't Edward have that class with her?" Emmett looked worried, and I could feel as all of us thought about what it was beginning to mean. "Eddie, let us know you're in the classroom." Emmett spoke just loud enough for a vampire to hear. There was no reply, how I wished there was a reply, even a grunt would make me happy at this stage.

"Fuck!" We all raced off trailing Bella's scent, it had this ability to cover anything else around it, or I was just so focused on her that I couldn't think of anything else.

"Let me go." I heard a faint voice ahead of me, all three of us slowed down and began to circle around the two in the forest. They were going further and further into the dense trees, I could hear his growl getting louder, more feral by the minute. "LET ME GO NOW EDWARD!" Bella's voice began screaming at him.

I began my slow stalk towards Edward, knowing that this mind reader could hear me at any moment and hurt my angel, my reason for being in this town. I could hear the clothing rubbing against itself, Edward was letting out little groans every now and then.

As I began to see them in view I couldn't stop the vicious growl from escaping my lips, I watched as he leaned back and opened his mouth venom dripping from his teeth. With my gift I sent him every ounce of lethargy I could muster managing to drop him to the ground.

Emmett came out of the trees, grabbed him keeping him in a lock that I assumed was impossible to break due to his raw strength. Rose was looking after Bella, she was silently sobbing into her chest. Through this whole ordeal I was trying my hardest to deal with the swirling emotions everyone was feeling. Rage, Fury, Blood lust, and pure lust.

Edward finally came to and was snapping, growling and trying his hardest to get back towards Bella. "Rose, take her to our house. Get her away from him now." I ordered without looking in their direction,  _Never take your eyes off the enemy Major._

"Jasper!" Bella's voice was like a lightening strike going through my body, making all my nerves set on fire, I turned to look at her with fresh tears streaming down her face. A new wave of fury swept through my body towards that scum I called brother. "Don't do anything you'll regret." I could sense she was trying to keep me calm or defuse the situation, all I could manage was a swift nod in the direction of the house and Rose was gone.

I snarled and faced my 'brother' Emmett was furious as well. As soon as Bella was out of sight Edward began to calm down,  however only barely his emotions were beginning to become clearer to himself and me. His crazed blood lust changed to frustration out of being denied my Angel. "How could you." I shook my head, determined to hash this out. I forced the feeling of disgust and disappointment at him.

"How could I not?" His black eyes showed no remorse, Emmett tightened his hold to the point where I could see the pain etched on his face. I'd give anything to see it increase.

"She wasn't yours to have."

"That's not what I meant Jasper, she was too irresistible." He slowly licked his lips as if reliving some strange memory.

"I don't care Edward, we keep moving over and over again for you, so you can play high school student. I'm fucking sick of it, I found her in Arizona and you KNEW that she wasn't yours to have. Why the fuck did you do it?" I was lucky Emmett was holding him, if I was holding him he'd have no head.

"Because her blood sang to me. It's obvious Jasper she's destined to be mine, I can read your thoughts you've done plenty worse." I could feel the smugness radiating off him, he truly thought he was better than everyone.

"luring her into the forest, grinding against her and forcing yourself on her is 'destined to be with you'? Fuck that Edward, if you so much as lay a SINGLE FINGER on her, I will tear it off and burn it. For fucks sake, you risked everything!"

"And you playing wooing southern gentleman wasn't going to introduce her into our way of life? Me ending it would be better than being forced to be one of us!"

Emmett was snarling and transferred his hold from around his arms to holding him against a tree by his neck. "Little B is my friend, Rosie even likes her. Fucking hell Eddie did Jasper's protecting of her over lunch not even give you the faintest idea that he obviously has feelings for her? You fucked us over today, you took the ideals and morals of this family and fucked them raw." He threw Edward away from us further into the trees.  
"You decided for us, that she was just some little human who was yours for the taking. Get off your high fucking pedestal and join us here on Earth. I'm telling Carlisle and Esme what you've done and you can explain to Little B why you did it. We will decide your fate together. NOW MARCH." He pointed his giant fist towards the house.

"FINE EMMETT." Edward stalked off with us following behind him closely, I felt the small sliver of deceit coming from him.

"Don't even try to think about draining her the minute we're home. I will kill you in a heart beat Eddie."

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I feel so bad for not updating so soon, I left this chapter a little short because we've got the whooooole family to meet in the next chapter!
> 
> So it's going to be a long one.
> 
> I love the support I'm getting from all of you and I love my supports (You know who you are ;) )
> 
> So please keep reading, and I'll keep updating whenever I can, I'm working a buttload of overtime to try and prepare for my wedding in October, so between wedding appointments, working overtime and weekends I'll scrap in an hour or two of writing.
> 
> Love you all! MWAH.
> 
> Annoyedprincess.
> 
> Joke of the day:  
> What do you call a vampire that can lift up cars?
> 
> Jack-ula.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bella POV  
**

I watched as he leaned away from me, his teeth glistening impossibly within the shade of the trees as if they were coated with some substance. I felt vibrations running through my body as Edward was rubbing up against me, all I wanted to do was push him away from me but no matter what I did he never budged. I heard a growl somewhere beyond my eyesight, all I could think of was the growl must of come from some sort of wildlife surely? Edward all of a sudden dropped to the ground before me, all I could do was stare at him with my mouth wide open. _What the hell?_ I jerked my head to the stampede that was heading my way, expecting an elephant to come rushing out. Instead Emmett appeared, before my mind could register much else he had picked Edward up off the ground and had him in what I could guess was a headlock. Rose was at my side, she hesitantly held her arms out open for me. I ran into her arms and couldn't stop the tears from running down my cheeks, my sobs forcing my whole body to shake. I didn't even see Jasper enter the clearing, it shocked me when I heard him speak, his voice was deeper, rougher than I expected. "Rose, take her to our house. Get her away from him now." He didn't look towards us, but I could tell he was trying to keep his eyes on Edward only.

"Jasper!" His eyes darted towards me from the corner of his eyes, almost as if he believed if he was to move his head even a little bit away from Edward he'd strike. I felt a shiver run down my spine as I watched his muscles roll across his back. "Don't do anything you'll regret." Rose led me away from the scene before me, I couldn't be happier with that to be honest. What the hell had happened anyway, I knew better than to walk off with some stranger, even if he was brothers with a boy I was obsessed with.

Before I could tell exactly what had happened or how much time had passed I realised I was standing at the edge of a driveway, Rose held my hand and started walking. "Bella, I know you've just had a stressful moment back there, but please know you're safe here. Jasper, Em and I will protect you, I promise." I nodded my head and a giant house was coming into view, it was absolutely gorgeous, seemingly 3 levels with a wood centre, glass windows that went from floor to ceiling. I knew that if you were inside all you would be able to see is the surrounding forest and it's beauty.

I could see the wood section created a cover before the garage on the right hand side, it was amazing to see the craftmanship and attention to detail that went into this house, every rose bush and flower seemed to be perfectly sculptured. It was obvious from a simple glance that someone loved this house very much. The front door to the property was different from what I expected, where I thought there would be giant French doors waiting to be opened to greet the person, it was humbling to see a single wooden door set into glass, blending to the point of near invisibility.

Rose opened the door and guided me towards the stair case on the left, there was lots of noise in the rooms above me. My face must of betrayed the concern I was holding as Rose rubbed my back. "It'll be ok Bella."

When we got to the top of the staircase I was greeted with an open plan space, with a sitting room on the right, kitchen straight ahead and more rooms beyond. There was a lovely woman running around in the kitchen, I could smell the lovely meal she was cooking. There was a man standing at the end of the island watching her, his gaze was filled with love and adoration.

"Bella." The woman stopped cooking and came towards me, her expression was a mixture of worry, happiness and curiosity. "Darling, I'm just making you some Italian food, are you hungry?" Wow, why is she making just me food?

"Uh yeah sure..." I was stunned to say the least.

"Bella, this is Esme. She's our mum." Rose was hiding her smile behind her hand, how was I supposed to know?

"Bella," the young man stood next to Esme. "I'm Carlisle, Esme's husband and doctor at the local hospital."

"Oh, I suppose I was going to meet you sooner or later anyway." A quick replay of the recent times I've fallen over ran through my head.

"What do you mean Bella?" Carlisle had his head slightly tilted.

"I have a tendency to… Fall over, a lot. I've broken more bones in my body than I can count." I couldn't help but laugh at the expressions on their faces, they looked stunned, bewildered even.

"Well, that's not something I've had a whole lot of experience myself apart from patients." Carlisle laughed as well, shrugging his shoulders.

We all moved from the kitchen to the dining table whilst Esme brought me a bowl of pasta with tomato and basil sauce, it smelled fantastic making my mouth salivate just thinking of tucking in. Rose, Carlisle and Esme didn't have bother getting a bowl themselves which I found interesting. "Thanks Esme, but didn't you guys want to have some?"

"Oh no darling, we ate earlier." Esme looked at me, a warm smile gracing her beautiful face and I felt that I couldn't question her any further.

After finishing my meal under careful observation of everyone in the room, which I found very unnerving we all moved towards the sitting area, a plush white lounge dominated the space within the room. Several books were placed on the shelves behind it. I had to admit it, it was a perfect room, fireplace between here and the kitchen allowed it to be free flowing but separate at the same time. I was settled into the corner section of the lounge, effectively creating a little nesting spot for myself. Rose sat on my left and was looking towards the fireplace, the flames creating a relaxing atmosphere. There was a loud smack as the front door slammed shut, several voices could be heard as they continued to argue. Whoever started walking up the stairs first, silenced the other parties. Thud, thud, thud. Closer and closer they came, I shrunk back into the cushions and Rose moved closer to me almost as if she was protecting me from them.

Jasper came around the corner and I wanted to get up and run to him, bury my face into his neck and cry my heart out to him, my heart was beating a million miles an hour wanting to jump out of my chest. However, that drastically changed when I also saw Edward behind him. The drastic and chaotic beating seemed to flatline.

**Jasper POV**

Walking into the house I could hear Bella's heart beat it was soft and constant, I looked through the window and I could see her lovely brown hair running down her back as she was nestled in the corner of the lounge. Edward tried to speed up to get to the house quicker, but Emmett clamped his hand down on his shoulder.

"Edward, we will sort this out. The only reason I haven't ended you now is that Carlisle would be distraught if you couldn't admit what you did yourself. Bella is in that room, and you WILL behave yourself.

"Whatever Jasper." Emmett tightened his grip on him causing Edward to flinch.

I opened the front door and we continued to argue just at a lower volume, "Shut the fuck up Edward." Emmett was holding back quite a lot of his strength, I could tell from his emotions the hurt and anger was getting tougher to control. As I started to walk up the stairs I gave Edward a look filled with so much anger and frustration he managed to shut his trap to give us another half assed remark. Thud, thud, thud. We set an almost agonising pace as we walked up the stairs, Bella my lovely little human had no idea about us although that was all about to change. We didn't need to scare her more than we already had. I could smell from the kitchen that Esme had started cooking for Bella, Garlic, salt, tomato and basil are the main things that I could smell in the moment. I wonder how they convinced her that we weren't hungry? Bella's heart beat had quickened significantly when we saw each other, she was making little movements as if she wanted to jump off the couch in that very instant. It warmed my cold dead heart that such a lovely girl had captured me so completely.

Rose was in a protective stance before her, which I was so very thankful for, between the three of us no one would ever hurt her, no one would touch her without her say so. I walked over to her, when she saw Edward she actually recoiled back into the couch, Rose hissed so that Bella couldn't hear. Carlisle and Esme looked astonished that Rose was so aggressive to Edward, as far as they were concerned we were siblings that loved each other very much.

I sat next to Bella, allowing her to hide behind my shoulder, Emmett moved to stand next to Rose. The room was totally silent beyond Bella's breathing and heartbeat, I allowed myself to put my hand on her leg giving a gentle squeeze. I was pleasantly surprised when she nestled her face into the crook of my shoulder, looking at Edward like a small child trying to hide behind a wall.

"Now, Jasper you've called for us to convene as a family but we're missing one." Carlisle broke the silence.

"No you're not. I'm here." Alice danced into the room, she reminded me of a ping pong ball bouncing from one side of the room to the other. "I covered for all of us, including Bella at school."

"Good, thank you Alice." Carlisle motioned for everyone to sit down. "Now, let's start from the beginning." He looked at Bella from the corner of his eye, speaking very quickly so Bella couldn't hear "How much does she know?"

"Nothing." I answered. We all nodded in agreement at this, no one had told her anything of our history and life yet, how I wished that didn't have to change so soon.

"Bella, we have something to tell you, can you keep an open mind?" His eyes portrayed all the compassion and love that he felt.

"Yes." She whispered, I had to move her out from behind me this conversation wasn't for the faint of heart.

"Then please, listen." I sent him a wave of confidence, and trust. "Bella, you've managed to capture Jasper's heart in a way no one in this world ever has. Because of how you've entered my family I feel as if you have the right to know everything." Bella was confused but curious. "You see Bella, we're not human." Fear, fear, fear. Oh dear god, please don't be afraid. I knew I couldn't fiddle with her emotions to calm her down, or make her stay, I want her to be here for me and because she wanted to be here.

"Now, don't be afraid Bella. We mean you no harm." _Well, almost everyone._ Bella moved out from behind me, stood slowly and walked towards Carlisle, sitting next to him and staring right into his golden eyes.

"I believe that." The fear was still there, but trust underlined those emotions.

"You see Bella, we're what is known as vampires." She actually snorted, holding back a laugh.

"Oh come on." You could practically hear her eyes rolling in her head. "Vampires eh? A vampire went to Arizona and DIDN'T burst into flames with the sun?" I knew that chuckling was a bad idea, but her level of sarcasm was hilarious.

"Bella. We don't burst into flames or sleep in coffins." Carlisle was frustrated, he didn't like people disrespecting him. "Can I continue with the story?"

"Sure, just don't take any ideas from Bram Stoker." Oh my little literary human.

"Anyway, so the oldest vampire I've ever met was Amun and Kebi, they were made before 2500BC, they live in Egypt currently, we don't know a whole lot about their coven other than they like to stick to themselves, Amun doesn't treat outsiders with hospital actions." Her emotions were calm, I think her humour was a way to distract herself from what was going on around her.

"Next was Marcus Volturi, he was born in Greece and was turned to a vampire around 1350BC, along with his brother Caius and Aro in 1300. Whilst they are 'brothers' it is in the sense of coven brothers, Aro found Marcus and convinced him to become a coven and he transformed his own sister in 1290-1280 BC, Didyme is Marcus's wife and mate."

"Wow." She just whispered out, we were all watching Carlisle as he told the story, it was a simplified time-line but we all had our own memories replaying at the same time.

"Around 1200 and 1100 BC the Volturi coven was established, Aro and Marcus were joined by Caius and his wife Athenodora. They had several members join their coven in that time." A low rumble was heard from the vampires in the room as they remembered what the Volturi are to us.

"Now Bella, there are two members of a coven that do resemble Bram Stoker's Dracula and probably where the man got majority of his ideas from, those would be Vladimir and Stefan, they form the Romanian coven, they were once the ruling class of the vampire world. We're not sure when they were made, but they were ruling around 1000 BC."

"Do they turn into bats?" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop it, her beautiful face blushed a gorgeous red.

"Not that I am aware of Bella. Around 400-500AD The Volturi destroyed the Romanian coven, thus changing the ruling class, they only left the two brothers to look after Romania. After they won that war, they started a war against Amun, whilst it did not last a terribly long time Amun was left with a heavy respect to follow every rule set out by the Volturi."

"Rules? You're immortal but still have rules?"

"Yes Darlin'. You can guess what rule is our most important right?"

"Don't tell humans?"

"Yes Bella, you're right." Carlisle looked slightly ashamed, here he was breaking one of the most important rules. We all turned and glared at Edward, this was his fault.

"But you're telling me? A human." She was suspicious now. "Why?"

"Because you would of found out anyway." Carlisle shrugged. "We trust you not to say anything."

"I wouldn't anyway." She turned to look at me, I swelled with pride at her words. Is it because of me that she was so trust worthy?

"Moving along our little history lesson, around 800AD the Volturi began involving themselves in human affairs, this was around the time people were being massacred for witchcraft. They found two children who were condemned to being burnt at the stake, these were Jane and Alec. Both twins were turned without a second thought."

'How old are they…."

"Around 12-13 years old. But older than that in vampire years."

"Oh."

"Around 1000AD Kate, Tanya and Irina were turned by their mother Sasha and they formed the Denali Coven, they are what we classify as cousins in this crazy world. But unfortunately their mother is no longer with us."

"I'm sorry to hear that." A surge of sadness ran through her, she was always so genuine with her emotions, it was refreshing.

"Thank you Bella, it may surprise you but I was only created in 1663 AD."

"Oh only? I thought you were at least 1 million years old." Bella giggled at her own joke, and we all chuckled along.

"If only Bella, I was created after my father told me to hunt down local vampires. I'm sure if you payed attention in class, majority of people burnt or convicted of nefarious acts were falsely accused. It was by pure luck that I found the old hungry vampire living in the sewer systems in London. When I was turned, I repelled against what I was turned into, I fought against every instinct I had. You see Bella the only thing that we have in common with Dracula is our feeding habits."

Her eyes went wide, horror and fright made a quick appearance before being shoved back down so only curiosity is left. I couldn't help myself "What the hell are you doing to make those emotions go away Bella?"

"What do you mean Jasper?" Her brown wide eyes made contact with my own golden ones. Curiosity, humour, embarrassment back to curiosity.

"You were terrified, horrified at what Carlisle just said, but it was gone so quickly I barely even registered it." Suspicion from Bella, but humour was coming from everyone else.

"How the hell do you know that?" Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Uh… Just good at watching?" Oh dear god, how was I going to explain this?

"Bella, I'll happily explain at the end of the timeline if you'd like?" I sent Carlisle all my appreciation and gratitude. He smiled at me, it clearly conveyed his humour at that upcoming conversation.

"You see Bella, whilst I was gaining more and more control over my vampire side, I eventually began to travel. I made my way to Italy and stayed with the Volturi coven. I enjoyed my time so much there but we had a difference in opinion on several things, but my title in Italy is Stregoni Benefici. Meaning, beneficial vampire, or good-natured vampire."

"So you're good, and their bad?" She's asking lots of questions.

"No, not necessarily. I honestly believe with every fibre in my being, that it's only differences of opinions. I left Italy and made my way over to the new world, America. This was around 1780 BC. I travelled often, playing the role of a doctor in every epidemic, crisis and war. See, as Vampires we don't get sick, age and it's difficult for us to die."

"You're immortal. Stuck in the age you were turned at." We all nodded, watching her body language and facial expressions. So open, so trusting.

"Yes Bella. Now I think it's best that Jasper tells the next line in the story." All eyes turned to me, the one part of the family with the darkest history. A shadow that was always overhead until she came along.

"Would you like to hear my story Bella?" She turned, got up from where she sat and walked over to me. Never breaking eye contact, she held out her hands and I took them in mine bringing her down to me.

"Of course Jasper." When she was seated next to me, I ran my finger tips down the side of her face, breathing in deep I began my story, hoping and praying she didn't run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:  
> Oh my goodness!  
> I know we've all heard twilight backstories a million times before, but it is mandatory for the story to continue.  
> I wrote and wrote till my fingers cramped but I tried to get this out for you before my Sunday finished up.  
> I hope you enjoyed it, I know it's different from how she normally finds out, but with Eddie trying to take a chomp I felt she needed it explained.   
> Next is Jasper's story, and we'll go by age to who next tells their story. Lets hope Bella doesn't run!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter** **12**

**B** **ella POV**

I watched as he leaned away from me, his teeth glistening impossibly within the shade of the trees as if they were coated with some substance. I felt vibrations running through my body as Edward was rubbing up against me, all I wanted to do was push him away from me but no matter what I did he never budged. I heard a growl somewhere beyond my eyesight, all I could think of was the growl must of come from some sort of wildlife surely? Edward all of a sudden dropped to the ground before me, all I could do was stare at him with my mouth wide open. _What the hell?_

I jerked my head to the stampede that was heading my way, expecting an elephant to come rushing out. Instead Emmett appeared, before my mind could register much else he had picked Edward up off the ground and had him in what I could guess was a headlock. Rose was at my side, she hesitantly held her arms out open for me. I ran into her arms and couldn't stop the tears from running down my cheeks, my sobs forcing my whole body to shake. I didn't even see Jasper enter the clearing, it shocked me when I heard him speak, his voice was deeper, rougher than I expected. "Rose, take her to our house. Get her away from him now." He didn't look towards us, but I could tell he was trying to keep his eyes on Edward only.

"Jasper!" His eyes darted towards me from the corner of his eyes, almost as if he believed if he was to move his head even a little bit away from Edward he'd strike. I felt a shiver run down my spine as I watched his muscles roll across his back. "Don't do anything you'll regret." Rose led me away from the scene before me, I couldn't be happier with that to be honest. What the hell had happened anyway, I knew better than to walk off with some stranger, even if he was brothers with a boy I was obsessed with.

Before I could tell exactly what had happened or how much time had passed I realised I was standing at the edge of a driveway, Rose held my hand and started walking. "Bella, I know you've just had a stressful moment back there, but please know you're safe here. Jasper, Em and I will protect you, I promise." I nodded my head and a giant house was coming into view, it was absolutely gorgeous, seemingly 3 levels with a wood centre, glass windows that went from floor to ceiling. I knew that if you were inside all you would be able to see is the surrounding forest and it's beauty.

I could see the wood section created a cover before the garage on the right hand side, it was amazing to see the craftmanship and attention to detail that went into this house, every rose bush and flower seemed to be perfectly sculptured. It was obvious from a simple glance that someone loved this house very much. The front door to the property was different from what I expected, where I thought there would be giant French doors waiting to be opened to greet the person, it was humbling to see a single wooden door set into glass, blending to the point of near invisibility.

Rose opened the door and guided me towards the stair case on the left, there was lots of noise in the rooms above me. My face must of betrayed the concern I was holding as Rose rubbed my back. "It'll be ok Bella."

When we got to the top of the staircase I was greeted with an open plan space, with a sitting room on the right, kitchen straight ahead and more rooms beyond. There was a lovely woman running around in the kitchen, I could smell the lovely meal she was cooking. There was a man standing at the end of the island watching her, his gaze was filled with love and adoration.

"Bella." The woman stopped cooking and came towards me, her expression was a mixture of worry, happiness and curiosity. "Darling, I'm just making you some Italian food, are you hungry?" Wow, why is she making just me food?

"Uh yeah sure..." I was stunned to say the least.

"Bella, this is Esme. She's our mum." Rose was hiding her smile behind her hand, how was I supposed to know?

"Bella," the young man stood next to Esme. "I'm Carlisle, Esme's husband and doctor at the local hospital."

"Oh, I suppose I was going to meet you sooner or later anyway." A quick replay of the recent times I've fallen over ran through my head.

"What do you mean Bella?" Carlisle had his head slightly tilted.

"I have a tendency to… Fall over, a lot. I've broken more bones in my body than I can count." I couldn't help but laugh at the expressions on their faces, they looked stunned, bewildered even.

"Well, that's not something I've had a whole lot of experience myself apart from patients." Carlisle laughed as well, shrugging his shoulders.

We all moved from the kitchen to the dining table whilst Esme brought me a bowl of pasta with tomato and basil sauce, it smelled fantastic making my mouth salivate just thinking of tucking in. Rose, Carlisle and Esme didn't have bother getting a bowl themselves which I found interesting. "Thanks Esme, but didn't you guys want to have some?"

"Oh no darling, we ate earlier." Esme looked at me, a warm smile gracing her beautiful face and I felt that I couldn't question her any further.

After finishing my meal under careful observation of everyone in the room, which I found very unnerving we all moved towards the sitting area, a plush white lounge dominated the space within the room. Several books were placed on the shelves behind it. I had to admit it, it was a perfect room, fireplace between here and the kitchen allowed it to be free flowing but separate at the same time. I was settled into the corner section of the lounge, effectively creating a little nesting spot for myself. Rose sat on my left and was looking towards the fireplace, the flames creating a relaxing atmosphere. There was a loud smack as the front door slammed shut, several voices could be heard as they continued to argue. Whoever started walking up the stairs first, silenced the other parties. Thud, thud, thud. Closer and closer they came, I shrunk back into the cushions and Rose moved closer to me almost as if she was protecting me from them.

Jasper came around the corner and I wanted to get up and run to him, bury my face into his neck and cry my heart out to him, my heart was beating a million miles an hour wanting to jump out of my chest. However, that drastically changed when I also saw Edward behind him. The drastic and chaotic beating seemed to flatline.

**Jasper POV**

Walking into the house I could hear Bella's heart beat it was soft and constant, I looked through the window and I could see her lovely brown hair running down her back as she was nestled in the corner of the lounge. Edward tried to speed up to get to the house quicker, but Emmett clamped his hand down on his shoulder.

"Edward, we will sort this out. The only reason I haven't ended you now is that Carlisle would be distraught if you couldn't admit what you did yourself. Bella is in that room, and you WILL behave yourself.

"Whatever Jasper." Emmett tightened his grip on him causing Edward to flinch.

I opened the front door and we continued to argue just at a lower volume, "Shut the fuck up Edward." Emmett was holding back quite a lot of his strength, I could tell from his emotions the hurt and anger was getting tougher to control. As I started to walk up the stairs I gave Edward a look filled with so much anger and frustration he managed to shut his trap to give us another half assed remark. Thud, thud, thud. We set an almost agonising pace as we walked up the stairs, Bella my lovely little human had no idea about us although that was all about to change. We didn't need to scare her more than we already had. I could smell from the kitchen that Esme had started cooking for Bella, Garlic, salt, tomato and basil are the main things that I could smell in the moment. I wonder how they convinced her that we weren't hungry? Bella's heart beat had quickened significantly when we saw each other, she was making little movements as if she wanted to jump off the couch in that very instant. It warmed my cold dead heart that such a lovely girl had captured me so completely.

Rose was in a protective stance before her, which I was so very thankful for, between the three of us no one would ever hurt her, no one would touch her without her say so. I walked over to her, when she saw Edward she actually recoiled back into the couch, Rose hissed so that Bella couldn't hear. Carlisle and Esme looked astonished that Rose was so aggressive to Edward, as far as they were concerned we were siblings that loved each other very much.

I sat next to Bella, allowing her to hide behind my shoulder, Emmett moved to stand next to Rose. The room was totally silent beyond Bella's breathing and heartbeat, I allowed myself to put my hand on her leg giving a gentle squeeze. I was pleasantly surprised when she nestled her face into the crook of my shoulder, looking at Edward like a small child trying to hide behind a wall.

"Now, Jasper you've called for us to convene as a family but we're missing one." Carlisle broke the silence.

"No you're not. I'm here." Alice danced into the room, she reminded me of a ping pong ball bouncing from one side of the room to the other. "I covered for all of us, including Bella at school."

"Good, thank you Alice." Carlisle motioned for everyone to sit down. "Now, let's start from the beginning." He looked at Bella from the corner of his eye, speaking very quickly so Bella couldn't hear "How much does she know?"

"Nothing." I answered. We all nodded in agreement at this, no one had told her anything of our history and life yet, how I wished that didn't have to change so soon.

"Bella, we have something to tell you, can you keep an open mind?" His eyes portrayed all the compassion and love that he felt.

"Yes." She whispered, I had to move her out from behind me this conversation wasn't for the faint of heart.

"Then please, listen." I sent him a wave of confidence, and trust. "Bella, you've managed to capture Jasper's heart in a way no one in this world ever has. Because of how you've entered my family I feel as if you have the right to know everything." Bella was confused but curious. "You see Bella, we're not human." Fear, fear, fear. Oh dear god, please don't be afraid. I knew I couldn't fiddle with her emotions to calm her down, or make her stay, I want her to be here for me and because she wanted to be here.

"Now, don't be afraid Bella. We mean you no harm." _Well, almost everyone._ Bella moved out from behind me, stood slowly and walked towards Carlisle, sitting next to him and staring right into his golden eyes.

"I believe that." The fear was still there, but trust underlined those emotions.

"You see Bella, we're what is known as vampires." She actually snorted, holding back a laugh.

"Oh come on." You could practically hear her eyes rolling in her head. "Vampires eh? A vampire went to Arizona and DIDN'T burst into flames with the sun?" I knew that chuckling was a bad idea, but her level of sarcasm was hilarious.

"Bella. We don't burst into flames or sleep in coffins." Carlisle was frustrated, he didn't like people disrespecting him. "Can I continue with the story?"

"Sure, just don't take any ideas from Bram Stoker." Oh my little literary human.

"Anyway, so the oldest vampire I've ever met was Amun and Kebi, they were made before 2500BC, they live in Egypt currently, we don't know a whole lot about their coven other than they like to stick to themselves, Amun doesn't treat outsiders with hospital actions." Her emotions were calm, I think her humour was a way to distract herself from what was going on around her.

"Next was Marcus Volturi, he was born in Greece and was turned to a vampire around 1350BC, along with his brother Caius and Aro in 1300. Whilst they are 'brothers' it is in the sense of coven brothers, Aro found Marcus and convinced him to become a coven and he transformed his own sister in 1290-1280 BC, Didyme is Marcus's wife and mate."

"Wow." She just whispered out, we were all watching Carlisle as he told the story, it was a simplified time-line but we all had our own memories replaying at the same time.

"Around 1200 and 1100 BC the Volturi coven was established, Aro and Marcus were joined by Caius and his wife Athenodora. They had several members join their coven in that time." A low rumble was heard from the vampires in the room as they remembered what the Volturi are to us.

"Now Bella, there are two members of a coven that do resemble Bram Stoker's Dracula and probably where the man got majority of his ideas from, those would be Vladimir and Stefan, they form the Romanian coven, they were once the ruling class of the vampire world. We're not sure when they were made, but they were ruling around 1000 BC."

"Do they turn into bats?" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop it, her beautiful face blushed a gorgeous red.

"Not that I am aware of Bella. Around 400-500AD The Volturi destroyed the Romanian coven, thus changing the ruling class, they only left the two brothers to look after Romania. After they won that war, they started a war against Amun, whilst it did not last a terribly long time Amun was left with a heavy respect to follow every rule set out by the Volturi."

"Rules? You're immortal but still have rules?"

"Yes Darlin'. You can guess what rule is our most important right?"

"Don't tell humans?"

"Yes Bella, you're right." Carlisle looked slightly ashamed, here he was breaking one of the most important rules. We all turned and glared at Edward, this was his fault.

"But you're telling me? A human." She was suspicious now. "Why?"

"Because you would of found out anyway." Carlisle shrugged. "We trust you not to say anything."

"I wouldn't anyway." She turned to look at me, I swelled with pride at her words. Is it because of me that she was so trust worthy?

"Moving along our little history lesson, around 800AD the Volturi began involving themselves in human affairs, this was around the time people were being massacred for witchcraft. They found two children who were condemned to being burnt at the stake, these were Jane and Alec. Both twins were turned without a second thought."

'How old are they…."

"Around 12-13 years old. But older than that in vampire years."

"Oh."

"Around 1000AD Kate, Tanya and Irina were turned by their mother Sasha and they formed the Denali Coven, they are what we classify as cousins in this crazy world. But unfortunately their mother is no longer with us."

"I'm sorry to hear that." A surge of sadness ran through her, she was always so genuine with her emotions, it was refreshing.

"Thank you Bella, it may surprise you but I was only created in 1663 AD."

"Oh only? I thought you were at least 1 million years old." Bella giggled at her own joke, and we all chuckled along.

"If only Bella, I was created after my father told me to hunt down local vampires. I'm sure if you payed attention in class, majority of people burnt or convicted of nefarious acts were falsely accused. It was by pure luck that I found the old hungry vampire living in the sewer systems in London. When I was turned, I repelled against what I was turned into, I fought against every instinct I had. You see Bella the only thing that we have in common with Dracula is our feeding habits."

Her eyes went wide, horror and fright made a quick appearance before being shoved back down so only curiosity is left. I couldn't help myself "What the hell are you doing to make those emotions go away Bella?"

"What do you mean Jasper?" Her brown wide eyes made contact with my own golden ones. Curiosity, humour, embarrassment back to curiosity.

"You were terrified, horrified at what Carlisle just said, but it was gone so quickly I barely even registered it." Suspicion from Bella, but humour was coming from everyone else.

"How the hell do you know that?" Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Uh… Just good at watching?" Oh dear god, how was I going to explain this?

"Bella, I'll happily explain at the end of the timeline if you'd like?" I sent Carlisle all my appreciation and gratitude. He smiled at me, it clearly conveyed his humour at that upcoming conversation.

"You see Bella, whilst I was gaining more and more control over my vampire side, I eventually began to travel. I made my way to Italy and stayed with the Volturi coven. I enjoyed my time so much there but we had a difference in opinion on several things, but my title in Italy is Stregoni Benefici. Meaning, beneficial vampire, or good-natured vampire."

"So you're good, and their bad?" She's asking lots of questions.

"No, not necessarily. I honestly believe with every fibre in my being, that it's only differences of opinions. I left Italy and made my way over to the new world, America. This was around 1780 BC. I travelled often, playing the role of a doctor in every epidemic, crisis and war. See, as Vampires we don't get sick, age and it's difficult for us to die."

"You're immortal. Stuck in the age you were turned at." We all nodded, watching her body language and facial expressions. So open, so trusting.

"Yes Bella. Now I think it's best that Jasper tells the next line in the story." All eyes turned to me, the one part of the family with the darkest history. A shadow that was always overhead until she came along.

"Would you like to hear my story Bella?" She turned, got up from where she sat and walked over to me. Never breaking eye contact, she held out her hands and I took them in mine bringing her down to me.

"Of course Jasper." When she was seated next to me, I ran my finger tips down the side of her face, breathing in deep I began my story, hoping and praying she didn't run.


	13. Chapter 13.

**Chapter 13**

**Bella POV**

All this information was beginning to run around and around in my head, vampires that’s what they think they are. Did Carlisle just go around orphanages and pick up stray kids to brainwash them into some stupid kind of cult?

Surely not, someone would of caught on to it by now. Although as I look at them they all share some kind of trait. Both Rose, Jasper and Carlisle were blonde, Esme seemed to have brunette shades in her hair, Alice and Emmett were both clearly dark haired and Edward a copper.

Yet it was their skin, it seemed to sparkle softly, felt impossibly cold and hard under my touch. Their eyes were all golden even though they weren’t directly related. Jasper was a Texan where Rose was obviously not, teeth perfectly straight, features perfectly symmetrical. Either they were blessed with some stellar genes or they were in fact immortal.

Money, looks and longevity. Who could ask for more? Running through what Carlisle had just told me they all hailed from different parts of the world, Romania, Egypt, Italy, London and America. How many other cultures had a story or myth about Vampires?

Dracula was by far the most famous vampire, burns in the sun, sleeps during the day in a coffin filled with the earth of where he was born. No garlic, crosses or silver. However, Esme had used all but one of those, I did a quick glance around the home for any crosses, not finding any I returned my gaze back to Jasper and his honey golden eyes.

“I know it’s a lot to taken in baby girl.” Jasper gave my hand a light squeeze and I felt some security and calm run through my body. How did he do that?

“Baby girl, I was born in 1844.” Never leaving his gaze I felt entranced into his story.

**Jasper POV**

“Baby girl, I was born in 1844.” I didn’t know how she was going to take my story, it wasn’t the happiest story in the world, but then again which one of us could say otherwise?

“You see, I was born in Houston, Texas. I was born to a young couple, their first born son, I was known as Jasper Whitlock.” I felt proud as I thought of my Mum and Dad. They were hard working people.

“You see Bella, the civil war began in 1861 and it was the pride of every young man to be able to show his prowess in battle. Seeing as I was only 17 I wasn’t able to join the military, I was head strong and lied about my age to join slightly early.” I tested her emotions and I couldn’t sense any disbelief.

“You see darlin’ I didn’t care which side of the battle I was on all I cared about was fighting for anyone for any reason. I know thinking back on it I should have been more careful but a 17 year old boy doesn’t think.   
I found I was very charismatic in my human life, the army didn’t care that I was a year younger than I was pretending to be. They eventually gave me the title of Major.” My chest swelled with pride, the memory was fuzzy but the pride of gaining another medal for my family was a highlight I’d never forget.

“So should I call you Major Whitlock?” As the words left her lips I found them going straight down into the little Major. He tried to stand to attention but I forced him to retreat very quickly.

“Uh, no darlin’ Jasper is fine. I’m no longer in the confederate army.” I felt her lust spike as her eyes glazed over. Her lips parted and her heart beat increased. Wow, that was an emotion I wasn’t expecting to feel. “Come back to me darlin’. I’ve lost you.”

She shook her head and her lust changed to embarrassment very quickly. Everyone else covered their smiles with their hands, smelling her arousal in the air. “Anyway, in 1863 already a major given the mission to save women and children by evacuating them from cities where Union boats had reached the harbour. We brought the people back to Houston it’s only when I was travelling back to Galveston that I was intercepted by three women. The other two women aren’t terribly important except for Maria.”

I breathed in and out, although I had no real reason to breathe, smelling Bella’s freesia smell it calmed me drastically. “Jasper, you don’t have to continue if you don’t want to.” She was worried about me, it was endearing.

“I’m ok baby girl. You see when I was turned by Maria she could sense my gift in my human form. Although rare it can sometimes happen, so when I was turned my gift increased significantly. She turned me to be her second in command in her vampire army, now the reason for this was for territory.”

“Let me guess, more territory means more humans to feed off?” Everyone around was just staring at her, shocked and impressed.

“Yes.”

“So I’m guessing, and tell me if I’m wrong, but you killed, maimed, and turned other vampires to help with this army so you had the biggest territory.”

“Yes. Simplified version, but yes.”

“It makes sense.” She shrugged her shoulder, acceptance was showing through her body actions and her emotions. It was amazing

“How do you do that? You accept that I killed and maimed not only humans but vampires a like, creating vampires and destroying them at the same time? How can you be ok with that?”

“Jasper that was over 150 years ago, if you think about it humans have been doing the same thing for centuries. The Romans killed the “barbarians” taking them for slaves and killing them if they rebelled, Vikings took slaves, maimed, raped and plundered throughout the whole world. Mongolians, British you name it. So if I can accept that humans stick to their nature and have done horrible things, than I can accept that you were trained to fight and be as ruthless as you possibly could be.”

“It’s as simple as that in your mind wasn’t it?’

“Yes, do you do that now?”

“Obviously not Bella.” I rolled my eyes at her.

“Then why does it matter? You’re the good man I met in Arizona helping me not be trampled in the airport. The man who saved me from a vampire attack when you barely knew me.” I could feel how passionate and sincere she was in that statement. The love and pride that she was feeling was amazing, it surrounded me in a bubble that I never wished to leave.

“You’re a good woman Bella.” I wanted to just grab her and pull her into me, I wanted nothing more than to take her away.

“But you mentioned a gift?”

“Yes. Some of us have unusual talents.” How to explain _Oh babe it’s nothing to worry about._

“What is your talent or gift as you called it earlier?”

“Well darlin’. I have the ability to control and feel others emotions.”

“Emotions does that mean you co-….” Humour quickly changed to dread and embarrassment.

“Yes darlin’, I could feel everything from before.” I winked at her, knowing she would understand the reference.

“But no one else could, right?” Carlisle looked at me cautiously, sending a jolt of caution, warning and patience my way.

“No darlin’. Secret is safe with me.”

“So does anyone else have a talent or gift?” She looked at Rose next, she was definitely curious.

“Well Bella, some of us have gifts and some of us just have certain traits enhanced.”

“So I’m guessing your beauty, and Emmett's strength?”

“Yes Bella, I suppose my beauty came through more enhanced that others, and Emmett is incredibly strong more so than others.” Rose was vain enough that this conversation was making her proud of her ‘gift’.

Carlisle intervened at this stage. “But to answer your question from earlier, yes most of us have some form of gift, many have told me that my compassion and control of my vampire side is my gift, Esme has the gift of motherhood, she loves without limit, all of us are her children except myself. Alice has the ability to see the future as being decide it, and Edward has the ability to read minds.”

“Read. Minds.” I knew that this would be worrying her, it wasn’t hard to see. “You can read minds, my mind?” She directed her question to Edward for the first time since the incident in the forest.

“No, your mind is like a black hole to me.” He was intently staring at her, his emotions were being hidden from me. I growled deeply hoping that he would take the hint and look away from her.

“Well that’s a relief.” Bella relaxed back into the couch.

“But there’s something else about you Bella.” Edwards voice was deepening, as if he was trying to use a seductive voice, maybe even dazzle her.

“Don’t even try that again jerk.” She actually flipped him the bird. Emmett started laughing so much he fell over at Rose’s feet. I was shocked beyond belief and laughed along with Emmett.   
Edward’s face was something to behold, he looked down right disgusted that she was as he would quote it vulgar.

“Carlisle, that’s why I’ve summoned everyone here. There was an incident in the school today.”

“What kind of incident?” Carlisle was acting as the coven leader in this moment, his posture was sterner, shoulder back straight. He oozed confidence.

“Would you like to tell him Edward?” I glared at him, would he actually be game enough to tell everyone?

**Edward’s memory**

_The day school began I was racing around after my siblings, it seemed even with vampire powers they weren’t able to move quick enough. It infuriated me that no matter what standards Carlisle had none of them ever lived up to it._

_Jasper was by far the worst offender, Carlisle was the epitome of all vampires should aspire to be, I have often thought that he should be ruling the vampire world instead of those in Italy, although I have never had the courage to tell him so.  
Even if he were to be told I have no doubt that he wouldn’t even believe he was good enough to do that. I was so proud that I was the first one to be turned by Carlisle, it showed that he had such vision to do so. _

_Whilst I was dying in Chicago he was saving as many humans as he could, he was lonely for the longest time and he picked me to spend the rest of this existence with._

_However it was never intended to be that way, Esme was the first to come into our circle, she took Carlisle away from me and in a way she became my second mother, since my birth mother died before my transformation._

_Almost as if he could sense my unhappiness he found Rosalie Hale, and from his thoughts I could hear that he hoped she would be to me what Esme was to him, how little he knew. She was a stuck up pretentious woman, he should of just left her there in the street, but Carlisle was so much better than I was, I knew that._

_As more people came into our family as Carlisle called it, I realised how much of a third wheel I had become.  
Rosalie found Emmett, Alice and Jasper came along together. Reading their thoughts it was clear they were only friends that relied heavily on one another, but they were closer than anyone else I’d met other than Carlisle and myself. _

_When we moved to Forks, I was excited to start another year of Highschool, then it would just be Alice and I a year below the rest of them. It was a way for me to try and become closer to Alice, siblings with the same interests. Surely that’d work right?_

_I could hear Jasper talking throughout the school, his Texan accent sticking out like a sore thumb, I thought for certain he’d be the same as he was all the other times before. I was too far away to read his thoughts but soon enough I would be able to._

_I was glad Carlisle gave me this gift upon transformation, it’s helped me so often in sticky situations, how to stop the newborns from trying to eat humans. To understand the thoughts and feelings of those around me, to know if another vampire was going to be a danger to my family was a big thing._

_When Alice and I walked in the lunch room with all the other teenagers it was natural for them to avoid us at all costs, parting away like Moses in the Red Sea. I saw my siblings all sitting at the table, Rose next to a young girl who had long brown hair, framing her beautiful face._

_I could feel my eyes going black as I thought about what it would be like to hold her to myself, to see if her tiny frame fit into mine as well as I believed it would. Rosalie hissed at me, Jasper tensed as well ready to coil. Without even diving into his thoughts I could sense he was unhappy and would strike in this room if he needed to._

_Rosalie and Emmett both had their teeth bared in my direction, what had I done to bring such a dramatic reaction. Alice came to the rescue before I could formulate another plan of action._

_As I stared at her, my mouth began to fill with venom. “Edward, don’t.” Jasper stood from his spot at the table and went to stand behind this beauty, clearly claiming this little human. I had to shake my head to clear my thoughts._

_Having to apologise to this human was beneath me, this was the one thing the Volturi and I agreed upon, that humans were truly second class to us. This is a view I’d gladly change when she introduced herself as Bella, Isabella my beauty._

_How could I get her by herself, my siblings were infatuated with her in a different way to myself. I raced towards my next class, science. I knew that I wasn’t the only new person to be starting in it, since I’d heard this in many people’s thoughts. As I entered the class I was talking to the teacher Mr Banner, giving him my slip to register._

_Her blush called to me in a way I couldn’t describe, all I wanted to do was bite into her neck and drain her of everything she was. I must of scared her though since she recoiled from me pretty quickly._

_I knew that being separated was the best call of action at this point, I could feel how aggressive I must of looked. It was even worse when the stupid girl beside me was trying her hardest to flirt, could I potentially drain her and get away with it? She didn’t hold the same level of appeal however._

_I was watching as the stupid idiot that was Mike Newton started demanding more and more of her affections, it was clear that she only had eyes for my brother. I’m still unsure if that was from dazzling or controlling her emotions, although determined to find out._

_I saw my opportunity when Bella was storming out of the classroom books in hand, I followed her silently waiting until she had rounded the corner. I knew in the corner of my mind, if I was to get away with this I needed to act quickly._

_Calling her name forced her to turn around, using every ounce of dazzle that I could muster I called for her, convincing her to follow me even if she didn’t want to.  
Like a moth to a flame. I led her away from the school, heading into the forest. I couldn’t wait for the shadows of the trees to envelope us, giving me the perfect chance to embrace my lovely Bella._

_She began to fight against me, it was endearing to know that my little kitten wanted to be a lioness, her cries became louder as her thrashing for me to let her go became stronger. I pushed her body up against a tree, giving me the freedom to smell her scent, licking her neck and gaining pleasure from her body in ways I didn’t know existed._

_I rubbed my body up against her like a cat in heat, my growl was getting fiercer, my actions becoming more violent. I couldn’t hold out with this torture much longer… I reared my head back, running my tongue along my teeth reading myself for the ultimate pleasure that is tasting blood._

_As I poised myself for the strike I was nearly in an orgasmic state for, I dropped to the ground. Everything around me went completely black._

As I told all of this to my family, Jasper was nearly in a rage fit for a king. His fury was rolling around the room infecting everyone around him.   
Carlisle was disgusted and disappointed with me, that’s the one that hurt the most along with Esme. The other’s I couldn’t care less about.

“Well, this is definitely something I have to take into consideration Edward. Please leave so we may confer about your punishment.” It was an order, without hesitation I was gone from the house. Just what had I done?

  



	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

**Jasper POV**

It was unnerving at just how emotionless Edward was as he began to tell us the events of today. It was even worse that he wanted to be what Esme was to Carlisle, honestly the man is supposed to be his son. I shook my head, not really knowing how to process the information I've just gained, even in Maria's army no one was that emotionless, even Maria had Rage to fall back on.

"What should we do now?" I asked Carlisle as I heard the backdoor close behind Edward, the soundproofing that Esme did around the whole house would make it so he wasn't able to hear our conversation, but that wouldn't block him from people's thoughts.

"I don't know." Carlisle was leaning forward his head in his hands, often I wondered what he would be like as a leader when it was required, not just fancy talking to a nomad. It wasn't surprising that the gentle leader was stuck.

"Carlisle, he's our son. We need to help him." Esme's heart was breaking, it seems as if she replaced the loss of her child with Edward, I couldn't imagine what she would go through if she had to lose him too.

"Mum! Didn't you hear what he said about Bella?" Rose's fury was wrapped around her so tightly, it was only through venting or breaking many objects that I think it would dissipate.

"Yes, of course I heard it." Esme's emotions were so distraught I desperately wanted to change them to something else, but we all agreed in these types of conversations my gift was not permitted.

"Then you would understand why thinks Edward shouldn't be allowed to be near Bella anymore." Be calm Jasper, be calm. "Ultimately it should be a majority decision winner, and then we can decide his punishment from there."

"I think you all need to have this conversation as a family." Bella began to stand, and only from holding her arm tightly and pulling her back down to the couch that she took the hint and stopped trying to leave.

"You're being silly Bella, you're as much a part of this as we are." I rolled my eyes at her, I know we haven't had the conversation but did she really think I'd let her be on her own with Edward roaming around so close?

"Then if you want my inclusion I will give you it whole heartedily. I think you have to understand his point of view from his shoes. He's a 17 year old kid who had his whole future taken away from him at one point, he woke up as a vampire knowing his old life was gone, Carlisle you became his centre, his universe and in many ways it's hard to separate that from wanting to be more. When Esme came along and you fell head over heels in love this was once again changed on him without his permission." We all stared at her, contemplating what she was saying.

"When the rest of the family came along, he was forced to listen to every thought you had about one another, everyone's shortcomings, hopes, dreams and loves. He then clung onto the one thing that was a constant in his life, his love for Carlisle. His emotionless, and frankly psychotic way of going about things scares me deeply, I think he's going to do something he'll regret completely and I'd rather not be super fragile when that happens.  
You said you had other family, the Denali's?"

"Yes, in Alaska." Carlisle was troubled by how precise Bella was.

"Send him there, let the Denali's show him that family means support and love but disipline. If that fails, then send him to the Volturi. I know you do not wish for that to happen but military training and requirments can do a lot for someone's mind. Speak to the brother's and see if they have come across anything similar." What. The. Fuck.

"Carlisle you won't send him away will you?" Esme had venom tears in her eyes, but Carlisle had straightened his back determination running through his frozen veins.

"Yes, he must go."

I held Bella's hand, and began to lead her up the stairs towards my bedroom. The conversation of Edward leaving, or actually telling him to leave wasn't one I wanted to be a part of. It wasn't that long ago that Edward was trying to do the same to me.

Bella thank goodness followed in behind me, I paused outside the wooden door that was my bedroom. I looked back at her, she was blushing a glorious red. Why?

**Bella POV**

After everything that happened I was shot from my emotions and very tired from running around Forks, Washington. When Jasper grabbed my hand, I followed him, very willingly. I knew that if I had the choice I would follow him to the ends of the earth for all eternity. Hand in hand we walked up the stairs together,

I watched his shoulders roll as he strutted down the hallway, a casual grace making my mouth water. He reminded me of a tiger walking through a forest, stalking its prey.

We stopped in front of a wooden door, tilting my head to the side for a mere second I thought about the significance of this door, was it a bathroom? Study? The realisation hit me like a truck on a freeway, it was his bedroom wasn't it? I blushed a furious red as my mind began to think dangerous things.

Eyebrow was raised as she looked down at me, a smirk began to appear before he turned and opened the door, leading me into the expanisve space beyond.

As I looked around me I couldn't help but feel the vibe which screamed "Jasper". The couch was a classical chesterfield in a homey brown colour, the leather looked so soft I just wanted to sit in it and sink to the ground. It amazed me how well it suited the wooden bookcases containing many different volumes of hardback books, they all looked like 1st edition series.  
Tearing my eyes away from the books, a classical desk was situated in the corner, brown leather undnerneath his laptop.

"What is this place Jasper?" I dropped my hand from his and traced my fingers along the spines of his books, there were many from the civil war era.

"This is my sanctuary Bella."

"It's so you." His smile was bright, I could feel as he sent me his appreciation using his gift, the only way that I could explain it would be watching that scene from Pocahantous where the leaves wrap around her as she's standing on the mountain.

His gift had a way of wrapping around your body, feeling you with whatever emotion he desired at that point in time. I had a fleeting thought if that's what our emotions felt like on him.  
Would my lust feel that way to him? Would his wrap around me in the same way?

I noticed that his bedroom seemed to wrap around a wall that seemed to be hidden, it was only because from the entry of the bedroom, it seemed to join the window, making a seamles line.  
I left the books behind and started walking towards the hidden space, what would lay beyond for a vampire?

I couldn't see Jasper or hear him, but it was almost a sixth sense to know that he was following behind me, step by slow step we went around the bend. I was greeted by the sight of a bed that looked so plush, so comfortable I wanted to run and jump on it.

It was at least a king-sized bed, with green sheets and white pillows. There were several pillows, at least three on each side, and a decoration pillow in between. My hand began to reach towards the sheets when I felt two hands around my waist, with a shrill scream Jasper had picked me up and thrown me on the bed, laughing as he followed.

My hair was fanned around my face, brown waves against the green sheets. I looked up into the golden eyes of my captor and with a shaky hand I rested it on his stoney face. "Jasper."

"Bella." He began to slowly lean closer to me, head tilting slightly to the side. I moved my hand down to his neck, a slight pull in the direction that I wished him to go, what would this feel like I began to wonder.

Would it be like every famous kissing scene this world has to offer, would fireworks truly fire off behind my eyelids? As I monologued he got a fraction closer looking into my eyes for an answer to his silent question.

My heart rate increased, beating louder and louder every second. Then it happened, his lips touching mine softly almost as if he was testing the boundary. As with everything in my life, it never goes quite according to plan, I wrapped my arms around his neck clinging for dear life, my lips attacking his in a frenzy of lust.

He threw himself equally as much into our first kiss, his hands were wrapping themselves around me keeping me close to him, my legs wrapped around his waist, locking off.

He groaned and began to pull away from me, I changed from his lips to his neck. I didn't know exactly what I was doing but enough romance novels and movies had given me a slight idea of what I was expected to do.

"Bella, babe." A finger on my shoulder pushed me away from him so he could look into my eyes.

"Yes?" Give him the puppy dog eyes Bella, that'll work!

"Darlin' I like you a lot. But my mamma taught me the ways of being a gentleman and you wrappin' around me like that… Well, that's testing my self control."

"Surely your mamma told you to treat a woman how she _wants_ to be treated right?"

"Bella, do you really want to lose your virginity to a boy you've only just met?" Raised eyebrow, stern jawline… Oh dear this isn't exactly how I planned.

"I didn't just meet you." I retorted.

"Anything within side a week is just meeting you." He began to unwrap my legs from around him. "Darlin'. Let me do this right." I whispered so I could only just hear him.

"What do you mean Jasper?" Surely he wasn't expecting a girl from the 1800's right?

"Let me court you, woo you in a sense." His smirk graced his lucious lips, what would it take to get him to kiss me again and forget everything like I would.

"You know, woohoo is something I could do from the sims."

He laughed, got up from the bed and held his hand out for me. "Oh my dear Bella, what ever will I do with you?"

"Never leave me." With my hand in his, we walked out of his bedroom.

When we finally joined his family downstairs it was surprising to me that they could in fact hear everything that had happened in Jasper's bedroom, with a flush of embarrassment I tried to hid behind my hair. Emmett was having none of it.

"The sims huh Bella?"

"Yeah Emmett, it's a great game."

"Oh I know little sister, I should show you what a woohoo really is." He winked at me and I couldn't help the burst of laughter that spewed forth, Jasper was growling loud enough for me to hear and that just egged him on further. "See I like to make my sims do all sorts of naughty things."

"Like what Emmett?"

"Build torture chambers." He winked and Rose was just shaking her head.

There was no conversation on where Alice or Edward were, and I didn't particular care one way or another. I knew time was closing in before I had to start heading home, Charlie was going to notice if I wasn't at home. I felt an absence in my heart as the closing of today was coming, and I knew it wasn't because of what Edward had done, or the astonishing day I've had, it was because I was leaving Jasper.

Jasper took me to the garage and opened the door to a Mercedes, he did a little bow as I entered the car. "This is Carlisle's but he's allowed me to borrow it to take you home."

"Well now, that's might gracious of him." I laid on a southern drawl just for his benefit. As he closed the door he was in the drivers seat before I could blink or say Antidisestablishmentarianism.

He held my hand the short drive home, his thumb rubbing little circles on my hand, it was soothing my erratic heart beat. How could this perfection be in love with a simple human? I couldn't help but just stare at him, I wasn't ashamed or embarrassed he was gorgeous and I was after all only human.

"Darlin'. We're here." We were pulled up outside my little house, and whilst I was excited to be alone with him, I wasn't excited about the prospect of Charlie coming home.

"Oh, now Jasper I have a question to ask if that's ok?"

"You already did ask a question." I shot him a look filled with venom. "Sorry Darlin'." He smothered his smile with his hand.

"Would you... Would you come back tonight?"

"You wouldn't be able to get rid of me." With a simple kiss he was out of the car and helping me out of my side, I held his hand and walked towards my home.

"Now Miss Swan, would you do me the honour of attending the school dance with me?" I nearly went gooey at the knees, his look was beyond delicious.

"It would be my pleasure." I did a mini curtsey.

He kissed my hand as he bowed, and for once I felt like a girl from the 1800's, he was charming. But when I watched him drive away unknowing of when he was going to return I began to reflect on what I'd agreed to... 

 

**Oh god... I don't dance!**


	15. Chapter 15.

**Chapter 15.**

**Bella POV**

When Jasper left and I was finally left alone with my thoughts it was clear to me now, that the only thing worse than starting school mid-term is starting school a week before the school dance.  
Sighing against the door I prepare myself to head towards the kitchen. Once I hunted through the pantry and fridge I ultimately decided on steak and potatoes for dinner.

As the steak was frying away Charlie finally got home, I heard the pounding of his boots as he was stomping away the mud and rain.  
The door opened, in his usual fashion he slipped his shoes off, hung his holster on the coat rack, I did hear the individual clink of bullets as he unloaded the gun.

It was nice to know that Charlie knew how unco-ordinated I am, but thought me responsible enough not to accidentally shoot myself. "What's for dinner?" His gruff voice called from the hallway. It was amusing that he was wary of what was being prepared.

"Steak and potatoes." The look we shared it was obvious we were both remembering mum's attempt at cooking anything. Charlie stood there watching me for a few moments unsure what he was supposed to be doing.

"Smells good, Bell." He huffed then proceeded to move into the living room, putting the game on. We were both comfortable being out from under the other person, while he relaxed from what I knew was a hard stressful day at work I set the table, poured him a drink and plated everything up.

"Dad, dinner is ready." I called, and sat down in my chair. Dinner conversation was pretty limited, we were comfortable in the silence. If my life was going to be like this every day, I'm certain I would definitely prefer living here.  
Charlie and I were perfect for living together.

"So Bells, how was school?" Charlie had obviously heard of what happened in school no doubt.

"It was a bit crazy, Mike Newton was really pushing my button today in class, that I go so mad I left the classroom. From there, I accidentally got lost going for a walk in the woods." Quick summary's always worked better.

"What did you argue about?" His voice was serious, but I preferred looking at my potatoes as I stabbed them.

"Just stupid stuff dad, it seems he felt a little more entitled to my attention because of our trip to Forks together." I shrugged, glancing up quickly to see if he was upset.

"Just be careful Bells, if he becomes more of a problem I will speak with his parents, not as a concerned dad but of chief of police." We both nodded, my heart was full of pride for my father. He was a good man, it was clear how so many people in this town loved him.

"I did hear from the grapevine that you've made friends with the new kids as well?"

"Yeah, Dr Cullen and his wife have a couple of kids in their care."

"So I've heard, all in the same year as you?"

"That's right dad."

"I heard you may… like one of them?" He was blushing brighter than I was.

"I think so dad… But I don't know..." Stutter through the conversation!

"It's ok Bella, I'd like to meet him when you are sure though. Okay?" He grabbed his plate and began to rinse if off in the sink.

"Will do dad. Jasper is probably the first one you'll meet..." He grabbed my plate as well and began to shoo me out of the kitchen.

"When you're ready Bells, now off you go. You cook I clean, only fair right?" He smiled and it made him look 10 years younger, he looked like the man I imagine mum fell in love with all those years ago.

Holding my hands up in retreat I grabbed my school bag from the hallway and made my way up to my bedroom. Throwing my bag on the bed I turned to close the door.  
When I turned back however my heart nearly stopped beating.

There on my bed next to my bag was a smiling Texan, lying on his side watching me. I didn't even have enough strength to scream, my hand resting on my chest I could feel my heart beating away.

In a flash he was wrapping his arms around me, pulling me towards the bed. "I'm here, sorry darlin' I should of warned you." He was kissing along the side of my neck before making his way slowly towards my lips. Looking into his golden eyes, smelling the spicy aroma that is Jasper had me spellbound.

With a single touch of my lips to his every neuron in my body came alight, it went from soft and gentle to heated and rough. We pulled away from one another after a moment, both rushing to get as much air in as we could. "You know, I don't need to breathe but I keep forgetting that you do." He huffed.

"Breathing is over-rated." I pulled him back down into the embrace. He chuckled and kissed me quickly before pulling away.

"Now darlin' as much as I'd love to continue, I'd prefer to ask you 20 questions."

"Oh no, not 20 questions! When will this torture end?" I threw my arm over my face and was trying hard to hold in my laughter.

"Oh you little cheeky thing." He pulled my arm away from my face to kiss my nose once. "How are you feeling about everything?"

"Fine." I shrugged my shoulders. What more is there to say?

"You don't mind I'm a monster?"

"You're not a monster, so no I don't. Even Dracula had a wife."

"Good point. How do you feel about being with me right now?"

"Warm. I feel so content with the situation I don't ever want you to leave."

"I can feel that you know? I can feel how sincere you are." He pulled me into him a little tighter, something I revel in. "Favourite colour?"

"Amber." He quirked his eyebrow slightly in question. "They're the colour of your eyes in this very moment."

"That's cute, if I had to say what mine was, it would be rose."

"Colour of my blush?"

"Yep." As if on cue or his personal request my cheeks burst into colour.

We kept discussing everything and anything, to favourite styles of music (to which country music was Jasper's obviously), favourite songs, bands, place visited, place we want to visit. It wasn't long before I was beginning to nod off to sleep.

"G'night my baby girl." He kissed my cheek and I fell into utter bliss.

**Jasper POV**

Bella was something beyond all my hopes and dreams, as I held the girl in my arms I watched her as she slept, her silent protector instead of the monster in her closet.

She clung to my chest, it was only with my vampire hearing I heard the faintest little purr emanating from her chest. I knew that if I could only dream I knew I'd be doing the exact same thing. I traced my finger down her cheek, a soft moan made me want to lean in closer.

I felt my phone vibrating against my leg, getting it out and opening it so the screen didn't light up on her face I read the text message from Peter.

_Go outside, need to talk._

Damn him and his spidey-sense. I slowly and carefully got up out of bed and jumped out her bedroom window, I made sure that I would still be close enough if she needed it.

As soon as I entered the forest at the back of her house my phone buzzed again, quickly answering the call I heard the warm chuckle of my brother. "Hey Major, how are ya?"

If I rolled my eyes enough I swear I would be able to look inside my own head. "Hey Captain, I'm good although you're taking me away from a wonderful girl. So what did you see?"

"Eddie is taken care of then?"

"As taken care of, what a joke. Carlisle and Esme sent him away with Alice, between a mind-reader and a psychic I don't doubt another coven won't take them in."

"You know life isn't that easy Major. Hell you of all people know this."

"Obviously Peter. I don't know what's going to happen, my main concern in Bella."

"Little angel, she'll be okay. Char and I would be headin' out first thing if I _knew_ something was about to happen. Always your captain."

"Never the major." We both laughed, we've had this as on-going joke since Peter asked Char to marry him, I was lucky enough to be the bridesmaid.  
Always the bridesmaid, never the bride.

"Thanks Peter for checking up on us. She seems to be adapting to the news quite well, it's unnerving."

"She's special. But remember, don't molly coddle her."

"Never Petey, how could I do that?"

"Just treat her like an equal major, and you won't have a drama with our little angel."

"Will do Captain, take care of Char you hear?"

"Yes sir." We both were laughing as we hung up the phone. Climbing back up to her window, creeping back into her bed I was happy I didn't seem to miss much. The sun began to rise, and I could see everything begin to lighten outside her window, I leant down and kissed her lips softly.

"Awake up my sleeping beauty." I few more kisses and she seemed to respond more and more, eventually as she realised what was happening she threw her arms around my neck and put everything she had into the kiss.

I could feel the love and lust radiating off her, there wasn't even a hint of embarrassment that normally followed through.

"Jasper." She moaned, breaking apart for a moment just to breathe.

"Yes darlin'?"

"I need a human moment." I unwrapped myself from her and tuned out the next few moments.

When she came back into the room it was obvious she had showered and brushed her teeth, I could smell her shampoo and toothpaste. She smelt clean and fresh. "Babe, now I have your undivided attention, I just wanted to let you know I'm not going to be at school today."

I watched her frown, confusion set in her eyes. "Why?" I reached out my senses, a beginning of rejection was starting to blossom, shutting that down quickly I pulled her into a hug.

"It's going to be sunny babe, we can't go in the sun..." Realisation dawned on my angel.

"Because you burn?"

"No darlin', remember I answered that before. We don't burn, but we do sparkle quite brightly."

"Like a fairy?" She began to laugh at her own little joke.

"Sure, like a fairy. Just don't let anyone else hear you say that." I kissed her swiftly running my hands through her damp hair. "Babe, I have to run. We're going hunting today. They were just waiting until you woke up and I could say goodbye before we left."

"Oh, then would have fun be the correct thing to say in this moment?"

"Works as well as anything else I can think of darlin'."

"Then have fun." She smiled up at me, but I could sense the tears behind her eyes beginning to spring forth.

"Be safe babe, I put my number in your phone. I'm always there if you need me, do you understand?" She nodded mutely, trying to keep her eyes from reaching mine. I bent down slightly, capturing her eyes with mine, kissing her once, twice before I opened my gift and pushed every feeling of love and longing towards her. "I love you Isabella Swan. I want you in the same condition I left you in."

"Yes Major." She gave me one last hug, then walked me to the window. Charlie was still downstairs eating his breakfast. "I love you too." I barely heard the words when I was jumping out her window. I really wish we didn't have to leave for this trip…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:  
> Hello!  
> I know it's been a week since my last update - and I know this is another fluff piece but I wanted to have some love before I brought a little more drama in with certain people of Forks!  
> I have been super busy, between working 36 hrs a week and studying for 22, taking the three German shepherds I call kids out... I get super busy.  
> I hope you like this chapter, and I promise every Sunday I'll attempt to do an update if I don't get it done during the week!  
> I love you all & I love your support. x


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16.**

**Jasper POV.**

When I turned to look back at her from a distance only possible for vampires, I saw how downtrodden and mute she looked. I had a flashback to when a young man came back to our village after he passed in our war, I remembered attending the church and looking at his grieving mother and wife.

**"** _**It is in these moments that we remember Psalm 46:10 – Stillness. Don't be afraid of it. I know when you are quiet your mind will fill up with all the thoughts about the one you miss. But when you're quiet, that's when you can also unlock some of your memories as well. Being still, you will be able to remind yourself that although things seem chaotic, God is still God.**  
 **It is then that God can remind you of his faithfulness, of all the times you didn't think you could handle what was before you, yet God gave you strength. He enabled you to do what you thought was impossible, God sees your weariness, he will enable you to take this journey. He's right with you."** _

I shook myself out of my memory and it was clear that no matter what happened I would never leave her, I would never do anything to bring back that pain and unhappiness.

I opened my phone whilst watching her, dialed her number waiting for her to answer.

"Hello?"

"Bella." I watched her smile light up her face, and it took away the pain I felt if for a moment.

"Jasper! You're supposed to be away _hunting_."

"I know darlin'. Just remember I love you."

"As I you." She whispered.

"Then remember this, I will never leave you for long, I will always return. I will always be there for you, through thick and thin."

"I know Jasper, I'll do the same for you in a heart beat."

"Till the very last." We said our goodbyes, and I knew that with that little goodbye she would be okay for the next couple of days, but I'd have to discuss with the family with not having to travel so far, or for so long.

**Bella POV**

Getting off the phone with Jasper was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do, except watch him go out that window. It was strange, I felt this massive pull in my chest that sent aches throughout my whole body when he left. Almost, as if my heart was breaking in half, and one half stayed with me the other left with him.

I knew in that moment, that I would do whatever it took to be with him forever. Even if it meant that I'd give up my heartbeat for him. I decided to get ready for the school day, although it was sunny I decided to grab a jacket anyway.

I went into autopilot as I left the house, the winds of the roads seemingly familiar now, even though I'd only driven it once before. The sun was all wrong in this town, it was allowing me to see the dust motes in the air.

When I got to school I was the first to arrive, I decided to park my car and sit on one of the tables working through a maths text book dad picked up the other day, why did algebra have to be so darn difficult?  
I saw a few more cars pulling into the lot, Mike got out of his car, we made eye contact before he smiled and made his way towards me, oh joy.

"Bella." He sat down on the opposite side of me, getting his geography book out.

"Mike." I nodded, I didn't really want to talk to him, but I didn't know how to politely tell him to bugger off.

"Look, I just want to say sorry for yesterday, I was completely out of line." I wasn't sure if he truly was as sorry as he's saying, I'll have to wait until Jasper is back home.

"It's fine, we both did some things we're not totally proud of." I shrugged my shoulder, finished up my last question before gathering everything up and putting them in my book bag.

"Can I walk you to class?" He looked terribly hopeful.

"I've got to go to PE class, I'm sure I can find it myself." I just walked off from him, I didn't want to give him the wrong idea about us. Since Mike and I had PE together he walked with me the whole way, I knew that I was in a sour mood today because Jasper was so far away.

The teacher wasn't too happy that I wasn't there for yesterdays class, but a quick smile and enthusiastic approach seemed to go far, a girl by the name of Angela came over to me to be partners in track.  
Angela and I jogged together, although she was so much taller than I was we easily kept place, "I'm Angela." She didn't look at me as she talked, it was comfortable this way.

"I'm Bella." The track in Forks high was simplistic at best, but I could see the football team practicing as well, the cheerleaders being lead by Lauren and Jess were cheering away.

"How are you finding your time in Forks?"

"It feels like it's been a roller-coaster to be honest, how do you stand living in such a small town?" She laughed, I glanced at her quickly and her smile lit up her whole face.

"It's not without its charms, I got rather excited when we heard you loved reading and history, no other girls our age seem to be interested in that sort of stuff."

"I realised, those two seem very focused on… something else?" We continued laughing, talking about everything we could possibly think of, including what traits we'd like to have as superheroes.

"I think I'd have the ability to live forever with super speed or something."

"Mm, living forever might be fun but I'd definitely want to transform into other creatures."

"Imagine transforming into a fly and listening to the gossip around town!"

"I'd prefer to be a kitty or dog I think, sleep all day and attention when you want it? Sounds like a perfect life!" She readily agreed which led to more giggles imaging all the circumstances we could find ourselves in.

School went pretty quickly, it turns out they got a bunch of Angela's classes wrong so she was in transition to changing to my classes, it was good to know I wasn't just going to have Jasper and his family in every class.  
Before we knew it, it was lunch time, arms linked we walked to the lunch line getting excited about trying the new 'sloppy joe'. I grabbed two cokes for Angela and I whilst she sorted out a snack for us both.

It was nice to fall into such an easy friendship with her, we walked and sat at the table Jasper and his family had yesterday, we got out our homework and began to work on it together so we didn't have to do it at home.

"I hate maths!" I complained.

"I really don't get it either, who the hell was Pythagoras and where can I find him to kick his ass?"

"Greece, but I don't think he has much of an ass anymore."

"No, but I changed my hero power to time travel, much easier to time travel then dig up someone." We both laughed, and looked up at Mike standing at the edge of our desk.

"Bella, we were wondering if you wanted to come sit at our table?"

"No thanks, I'm happy with Angela." What the hell, that was clearly an invitation for me only, but why did he exclude her?

"We don't socialise with ministers daughters anyway, they're too well known to tattle. Bella, I think you really should come sit with us."

"I don't give a flying fuck who you socialise with, I'm happy with Angela."

"Look it's obvious you want to come with us, leave the loser behind and move to our desk now."

I stood from the table, smiling sweetly at dear little Mike, he obviously took this as a sign of him winning, he began to relax as I got close to him, and smacked his tray from underneath forcing his lunch all over him.

"What the fuck Bella!" I poured the rest of my coke over his head along with my yoghurt Angela got as our treat.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you I don't like you, I'd rather have sex with a tree than you. I'm the chiefs daughter, I know this can be considered harassment since I've already told you no. I am not yours to order around, to put this kindly Michael, I am better than you will ever be so do me a huge favour and fuck off."

Mike ran out of the cafeteria, the students were cheering even though the teachers looked worried, it was weird they didn't try to stop me from what I was doing, Angela looked shocked before bursting into laughter.

"Oh dear Bella, should I be worried my lunch will end up all over me too?"

"Nah, we're on good terms right now. Did you want to look for a dress to attend the school dance with me?" I looked hopefully at her, I've never really had a friend before.

"Bella, I was planning on going in jeans, boots and a shirt. It's not a fancy gathering."

"You mean, I get to wear cowboy boots and pretend I'm a cowgirl?" I wonder if the Texan would like that.

"We could totally dress the part! It's tomorrow, do you need any...supplies?"

"Nah, I should have the right look at home, what about you?"

"I'm good too, my uncle used to take me to rodeo shows when I was younger."

"Ugh, my mum took me to those too! I hated them so very much, I only remember once a kid my own age hung out with me. She was so nice."

"Was this in Arizona?"

"Yeah! Charlie came up to go with me too."

"Bella, I'm nearly certain that was me, we went to one in Arizona and ran into Charlie, I got put together with his kid so they could run off together."

"Oh my goodness, remember we declared we were Best Buddies Forever?"

"I still have that bracelet!" We both pulled up our shirts to see two leather bands with A & B on them.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you kept it!" We hugged each other so excited at finding our friend again.

Angela decided to follow me home, we prepared dinner together for Charlie, who was so happy I'd found Angela again, even more excited that she was the ministers daughter and clearly not a bad influence.

**Charlie POV**

Walking into the house I could hear girlish giggles coming from the kitchen, if I didn't know any better that meant Bella had made a friend, just please dear god don't let it be Lauren.

I was so happy when I saw Angela, they told me a cute story of how they met in Arizona as kids one year at a rodeo, what they didn't know what the fact I had to escort her uncle in the state of Arizona before I took him back with me. Furlough was granted especially for his niece since the minister called it in.

I really dislike how they got preferential treatment, it was only so they could dump their daughter for a weekend whilst they went to another state for a holiday, if I could have had Bella every day whilst she was growing I would have never given her away.

Angela was a good kid, but got a bad rap from the other kids. It was sad that I saw her hanging out on her own a lot, her own parents weren't that nice to her, I was happy that she had Bella too.

"Sir." Angela came to sit next to me in the living room.

"Angela, call me Charlie in my own house."

"Sir, I don't think that's appropriate. I was wondering if you could keep the 'incident' to yourself? I don't think Bella would understand Sir."

"Angela, I'm very confident she would. You need friends kid, Bella will support you through thick or thin and the beating she gave Newton confirms that she would walk through fire." I really couldn't blame her for that one, after one of Renee's lovers bossed her around like a maid she couldn't handle orders without thought behind them.

"Maybe I'll tell her, but I don't know how I should do it."

"Just take your time Angela, it'll happen when it needs to. Just know she will never judge you." She smiled before rejoining Bella cleaning the kitchen, she was such a good kid. I knew it was the dance tomorrow so I offered for Angela to stay the night tonight and tomorrow night since they would need time to get everything ready, girls. I smirked at the thought.

She graciously accepted, Bella and her took her truck to go collect a few things, I decided to follow them about 5 minutes after.

**Bella POV**

It was pretty cool that Charlie was letting Ang stay for a few nights, I didn't know what was going on with the other kids or at her house but sometimes a young girl just needs her privacy.

We drove in near silence which was unusual since we hadn't shut up since track, Angela was fidgeting beside me. "Okay, what's up Ang?"

"My parents are different Bella, please don't judge me for how I'm about to behave." I was a bit shocked by that but held in my reservations, it really wasn't up to me to judge for others. Angela unlocked her house, it wasn't long before her father came stumbling into the foyer.

"Oi, where have you been?" He grabbed her shirt and I saw red, but decided to hold in my comments in case this was unusual behaviour, but heaven forbid if it goes further. "I've been waiting all afternoon for you."

"Dad I've been with Bella." She pulled at her shirt, he changed so suddenly at that point.

"Isabella Swan, Charlie's lovely daughter?" He came over and tried to shake my hand but I refused to move them, that was a quick personality change.

"Yes that's me. Angela is staying at our residence for a few days to assist me getting settled into the neighbourhood." There wasn't really a question, just telling him the facts, there was no way in hell Ang was staying here without me.

"I don't think so little Miss, Angela is to stay here and assist her father."

"Assist him with what?" Let me hear it loud and clear buddy, Ang took this moment to run away to her bedroom, I could hear her packing a bag. Please pack for longer than a couple of days…

"None of your business Isabella, what I do with my daughter is my business."

"Fuck off it's not my business." I squared my shoulders, planted my feet determined to stand my ground no matter what.

"You dare speak to me that way in my own house?" His face contorted into one of extreme anger, he raised his fist to move towards me, in a swift movement my father was behind me holding his fist within his own.

"Get Angela in the car now, help her pack her belongings and tell her I'll bring the department over tomorrow to clear the rest out." I nodded to my father and ran to Angela, her mum was trying to guilt her into staying.

"Fuck off Mrs Webber, your husband obviously has unholy thoughts, she's coming with me away from your devilish thoughts." I pushed her out of her bedroom without a second thought.

"Angela, get everything you need within the next week, including the laptop and chargers. NOW." I ordered her, she seemed to respond the that better than talking. Between us we had four bags packed ready to go, I carried them down with her loading them in the truck, I ordered her into the car.

"Charlie, I'm leaving now. Is Garry on the way?" His deputy rarely left his side.

"I'm already here Bella." He nodded his hat as he appeared from a side doorway.

"Go home Bella, I'll take care of the rest."

"Yes sir." I nodded and drove home with silence between us, it took a few minutes to get home unpacking the car together we made our way to my bedroom. Angela helped me set up a portable bed for her, we'd make sure to get a spare bed for her soon, we organised her things amongst my own before she collapsed into my arms and cried herself to sleep.

**Jasper POV**

I got a text message from Peter who was watching over Bella whilst we were on our hunting trip, I didn't want to leave her completely vulnerable.

" _Your chick is crazy, she nearly squared down with a perverted minister just to protect a new friend, she's bossier than the major!"_

" _She's something alright, how is she?"_

" _She has a new live-in sister, doubt you'll get any hanky panky at her house."_

" _Shit, really?"_

" _I'd invest in a separate house pronto mate, not too close to dad mind you, but not too far."_

" _Good advice, have a look in town for me and see if there's anything suitable."_

" _Already done mate, it's being renovated for you as we speak. You can thank me later."_

" _You're too good to me Peter."_

" _She's as dear to me as Charlotte is to you. I'd kill for that mini-major."_

" _Don't let her hear you calling her mini, I think she might just rip off a finger."_

" _Maybe, with her temper anything is possible."_

" _Thanks Peter."_ We said our goodbyes and I relished the thought of a mini-me.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17.**

**Bella POV**

  
It was a weird night in the Swan household, Angela had finally settled down, just long enough that she managed to drift off into sleep.  
I allowed myself a moment to think back on the events, it was obvious from Angela that something had happened in that house, something bad.

Her eyes were puffy from crying, her breath coming in short but consistent waves, this relaxed me more than anything else. It meant that she was save from harm, even if it was only for a night.

I crept down the stairs, knowing that Charlie lay asleep in his bed just down the hall. It was lucky I knew this house like the back of my hand, opening the door I walked out just a little more into the cold air.

"I know you're out there." I spoke loud enough for them to hear, in a flash of movement I had a man standing before me, he was grinning widely showing all his teeth.

"How did you know peueño ángel?" He resembled Jasper in many ways, a southern accent, dirty blonde locks that fell in tangles. His eyes however, were a deep burgundy red.

"I knew Jasper wouldn't leave me alone, he's due back tonight." I didn't know this creature, but mentioning Jasper and his timely arrival should keep him in check.

"I know, he did send me after all." All he had to say was duh at the end of the sentence.

"Would you be able to tell him not to come over?"

"Why don't you tell him yourself?" Is it really so rude to stick your tongue out at someone?

"Because I can't be out here much longer and I can't talk on the phone inside." Duuuuuuh.

"For you, I will do this but, I ask a favour in return." His eyes were twinkling with mischievousness.

"I don't even know your name, I am not promising you anything." Stand your ground Swan.

"It's Peter Whitlock Ma'am." He did a little bow. "All I ask, is you treat Jasper the way he deserves." In a whirl of motion, he was gone.

Surely he'd tell him right?

**Peter POV**

Oh that sneaky little devil, calling me out to her like she's some kind of damn vixen. That's it, her new nickname can be Zorra, or rather Zorra Malvada.  
I pressed 2 on the phone waiting for Jasper to pick up, in a heart beat or at least Zorra Malvada's heart beat he answered.

" _What Peter."_

" _Well Howdy to you to partner."_ Lay the southern charm thick, it'll always win them over in the long run.

" _Seriously Peter?"_

" _La Zorra Malvada me dijo que te dijera que no vinieras esta noche, ya que ella rescat_ _ó a una damisela en apuros."_

" _Why are you calling Bella an evil vixen?"_

" _Because she is an evil vixen is why."_

" _So she doesn't want me to come over because she rescued a damsel in distress?"_

" _Yes, she told me to tell you exactly that."_

" _Word for word?"_

" _Well, poetic licence and all..."_

" _So she doesn't want me creeping in her window whilst she's got a friend over?"_

" _That's about right Major."_

" _Makes sense, I'm nearly home, I'll be right over once I shower."_

" _I'll stand guard."_ I saluted to the empty air.

" _See to that captain."_

We both hung up the phone after that, I didn't think he'd play the 'no you hang up' game, although Char might. I reigned in the purr that started to build in my chest.

**Jasper POV**

After arriving home I used my super-speed to travel through the house, dump all my shit in my room before showering super quickly. I needed to get the blood out of my hair before I looked upon my angel.

I wonder what Bella did to piss Pete off so much though, knowing her she probably went to him spoiling his under cover operation.  
Would she be annoyed with me for keeping someone close?

I decided to sneak up on little Pete, he was studiously staring at her back window, creeping from down wind I moved slowly as I possibly could. A few more steps and I pounced on him.

This was always the problem with Pete and I, when we got together after some time apart we always went to have a go at one another, we were snapping and snarling at each other.

"Now you two knock it off, you hear?" We turned to the new arrival in our little party.

"Char, sugar." I held out my arms for her, she jumped into them readily.

"Major, it's good to see you." I let her go, allowing her to run to her mate nursing a new bite.

"What about me Char, aren't I good to see?" He stared at her with big puppy dog eyes, I couldn't help but chortle.

"You lost again Pete?"

"He's a little creeper, sneaking up on me like that. He nearly gave me a heart attack Char!" He reminded me of a whiny child at times, but it was all in good fun.

"So where's the huuuman!" She was nearly jumping for joy at the prospect of me having a 'girlfriend'.

"She's sleeping, like humans tend to do."

"Oh poo, can we go play with her?" You know how Mr Burns going 'excellent' as he taps his fingers? That was what the evil little Char was doing.

"No Charlotte Whitlock you may not, leave my Bella alone to sleep you hear me?"

"Shove it up your ass Jasper, I was only teasing."

"You shove it up your ass." I muttered.

"So Pete, are we heading back home to Texas?"

"No, We're going to stay in the Washington area, maybe hit up Port Angeles?"

"We do have a house we could work on there, it'll be fun!"

"Thanks guys, I appreciate it. Look out for Eddie by the way, he and Alice have run off." We nodded, hugged and went out separate ways. I was so lucky in many ways to have Peter and Charlotte, my offspring but more like siblings.

Pete had this, ability to see the end results of a future, not the deaths of everyone he meets just the fact he 'knows shit'. He must of seen me needing him a lot in the near future and decided to just remain close instead.

I climbed up Bella's house to perch in her window, I opened it slowly to not make a sound and sat on the window sill. Angela was sleeping on a makeshift bed, eyes red raw from her crying, I felt so bad for the girl, I knew the moment I'd met her she was unhappy.

The emotions pouring off her now were similar to that of a captive being released, her blood didn't smell as sweet as Bella though, more lavender and chamomile, calming really. I sent her a strong dose of lethargy and crept into bed with Bella.

"Jasper?" She turned to look at me, not really opening her eyes though.

"Bella." I kissed her forehead and snuggled closer to my human.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, Pete told me to call you Zorra Malvada." I chuckled softly, then ran my nose through her long locks.

"Evil Vixen?"

"Apparently, you're nothing but an angel to me though."

"Yeah, sure. Hey Jasper, should I call you by Hale or Whitlock"

"Hale in public, Whitlock in private, why?"

"I wanted to know if I'd be Bella Hale or Bella Whitlock." She mumbled just loud enough for me to hear, I listened closely and it was clear she started drifting off to sleep.

I was shocked how easily she asked that question, I knew she was tired but I had no idea she wouldn't even realise what she was saying… I wonder.

"Bella." I whispered in her ear.

"Mmm."

"Do you love me?"

"Who's me?"

"Do you love Jasper Whitlock?"

"Mmm. I love Jasper." She rolled further into me, wrapping her arms around me tight. Just for a night I'd revel in this feeling, she loved me for me...

Morning came and I made sure to leave through the window before she woke up, before I forgot I sent a large dose of energy throughout the house, Angela would need all the help she could get today.

I ran back to the house before anyone else could see me, I changed then got ready to head back out again,

"Jasper it isn't even 7 am yet, take a seat and play some games horn dog."

"Why would I Emmett when I can be with the lovely Bella?"

"Because even a human might think you're a psycho stalker if you hang around enough."

After a few broken controllers, lots of swearing from Emmett and myself we decided to abandon the xbox deciding instead to wrestle with one another. Whenever I did wrestle with Emmett I tried my best to reign in my warlike ways, Emmett attacked like a fresh newborn, brute strength was his main key.

After I had him pinned again for the fourth time tonight, he promptly flipped me off and walked back towards the house. I chased after him and clapped my hand against his back. "Don't be a sore lose Em."

"Fuck off Whitlock." I knew beating him so many times was just going to cause problems but he'd just have to get over it sooner or later.

"What the hell did you do to him this time?" Rose came out with a massive grin on her face.

"Kicked his ass."

"Only once?"

"Nah, you know me." I started walking with her back to the clearing Em and I were just in, I knew she wanted to go to him and try and sort out the problem, past experiences always confirmed that wasn't the best idea, he'd sulk in Esme's arms for a few hours.

Coming to a stop Rose went down into a crouch baring her teeth slightly, smirking I crouched as well.  
Rose and I went a few rounds, for a 'girly-girl' she really could move, she reminded me of a ballerina with how fluid she was.

I got her in a 'masters' position as they called it, my teeth hovering over her neck keeping her mobile, once she stopped moving we considered it a tap out of sorts.

"How the hell do you do that Jasper?"

"Skill and many years practice to make perfection." I winked at her.

"I'll learn one day."

"And god forgive me if that happens." We went back down in a crouch, snarling slightly to each other. I knew that none of the others approved of her learning to fight, rose didn't have super strength, visions or the ability to read minds. She needed a way to protect herself, we both agreed to train together when possible.

Rose managed to do a jump in the air, twisting slightly before landing on my back keeping her teeth hovering over my neck, I decided in that moment to 'tap out'

"I GOT YOU WHITLOCK!" She jumped off my back and threw her hands in the air cheering.

"Yeah babe, you did well. Congratulations!" I held out my arms for her to do a running hug, I then spun her around in a circle.

"Thanks Jasper, you've been a wonderful teacher." She did a little curtsy, I bowed in response bringing on my best southern drawl.

"It's been my pleasure ma'am."

We decided to stay in our clearing looking at the stars in t he night sky, simply enjoying each others company. "I like Bella." Her voice barely a whisper.

"Really Rose?"

"Yeah, she's different… I don't know how to explain it Jasper."

"I know what you mean. I already feel so connected to her it's crazy."

"She feels like a little sister to me, Em feels the same I can tell."

"Peter and Char said the same."

"Funny how a little human can bring us all together."

"Tell me about it."

**Couple of hours later**

The sun finally began to rise over the horizon, it was exciting because I knew I'd see Bella today. I felt a buzz in my pocket from my phone.

"Hello?"

"Jasper." Her light voice sent a wave of relaxation through me.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Yeah Jasper, I just thought I'd let you know Angela and I aren't going to school today… We're taking care of a few things but we will be at the dance tonight."

"Pick you up at 7 baby girl?"

"Yes please, can you bring a car that can fit Angela too?"

"Yes darlin'. Tell Angela we're here for her if she needs it."

"Will do." There was some silence before she hung up the phone.

"Only 12 more hours to go." I ran back to the house and threw myself on my bed to wait it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:  
> Hey guys,   
> So a few of you got to witness my little complaint about 'unhelpful' reviews because stating "I think you need an editor" doesn't do much for me at all. I'm trying my best, this is after all a free story, I'm only human (much to my dissatisfaction) you see, I work full time, study over 25 hrs a week and find time in my schedule to write a chapter or two a week.  
> Now! I've listened, calmed down slightly and would like to offer someone the position of being a BETA - It wont be a big job, just advising me of any spelling errors, grammar etc. You'd get a free peak into the chapter first, and if you have plotline tips/hints I'd happily listen.  
> So! If you'd like the position please send me a personal message and we can get to chatting from there!  
> Kindest regards,  
> AnnoyedPrincess.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Bella POV**

Calling Jasper was one of the hardest things I’ve had to do. I wanted nothing more than to run into his arms this very moment; however, Angela just needed me more.

When I woke up, I went through my normal morning routine; shower, teeth, breakfast. Angela was very patient, running into the shower once I was done. We ate breakfast together. It was nice having some company in the mornings since Charlie had already left when I got up, or was already sleeping.

We didn’t really talk; just an occasional mumble of where things were, pointing to where the object was. It was nice all the same.

“Thanks, Bella.” I didn’t look up from my bowl of Lucky Charms.

“You’re welcome Ang. Least I could do.” When I peeked at her quickly, she was looking out the window. Seems Charlie and I weren’t the only ones uncomfortable displaying emotions or gratitude.

We decided to both take the day off. It was obvious we were going to need to get some furniture for my bedroom since Ang was staying long term, so we decided to head for Port Angeles to go shopping.

Ang didn’t have a car since her parents had purchased hers, and she knew they’d report it stolen if she took it. Rather than running the risk, we took the truck. Ang decided to play music on her phone using a portable speaker rather than listen to my old truck.

“I like Maroon 5.” I nodded along with some of their songs. It was nice to have more modern music in the car whilst driving.

“Oh, so do I. It’s a ‘radio’ station on iTunes so it’ll have a bit of everything.”

“That’s pretty cool.” We both smiled at each other and again fell back into comfortable silence.

Ang’s phone rang then. She answered it and put it on speaker. “Hello.” Her voice was a little more chirpy than I’ve heard it recently. This made me happier than I would have thought possible.

“Hey Angela, is Bella with you?” Charlie’s gruff voice rang clear through the cab.

“Hey Dad, I’m here.”

“You’re not at school.” It wasn’t hard to miss that he didn’t ask first.

“Nope, Ang and I decided to go grab her a bed for the room since she’s staying longer than initially thought.”

“Good idea. I told the school you were both at my house anyway. I also told them not to tell Angela’s parents where she was due to police business. Bella, I’ve transferred you some money to help with furniture. I know you’ll be frugal kid.”

“Thanks, Dad, but you didn’t need to do that. I still had money from needing to buy a car.”

“Save it kid. Use the money. See you at home later tonight. You’re both still going to the dance?”

“Yes, sir.” Angela was smiling at the interaction. I couldn’t help but smirking.

“Good, you need a night out. See ya later, Bells.”

“Love you, Dad.”

“You too, kiddo.” He hung up the phone and Angela was nearly glowing with happiness.

“Your dad is the coolest.”

“Yeah, I’m lucky to have him.”

“Like he’s lucky to have you.”

“Probably,” I agreed. Once the music was playing again it didn’t feel like it was that much longer till we were at Port Angeles.

Parking in IKEA, we started to get rather excited at the prospect of living together. It’d be like having a twin sister. We grabbed a cart and headed off into the furniture aisle. I wasn’t sure if they’d have exactly what we needed, but it’d be cheap enough to last a little while until we could find something else.

Angela agreed and said she would get a part time job with me somewhere so she could pay dad back. I told her we’d definitely think about it, but Charlie would want our studies being the main priority.

We found the bedding aisle and found a bed that was like a loft style. We immediately ran over to it, so excited at the different things we would be able to do with it. On one end it had a book shelf with a wardrobe, and under the bed itself was a movable desk. So either you would create a nook for yourself or you could just have the desk directly underneath.

We decided to grab two as they were king size beds, but on sale for under $300 each, with mattresses. What a steal! The next aisle over had pillows and sheets. Grabbing two pillows, a couple of sheet sets in pink, and pillow cases to match, I decided to grab some twinkle lights as well.

Angela reminded me we’d need to grab two computer chairs so we grabbed two black chairs for under $50 each. It was fun shopping with Angelas. She realized she didn’t need to go back home since there wasn’t anything there for her left to get, no happy memories. It made me slightly sad but I shrugged it off.

We decided to grab lunch in town at a popular restaurant. I decided to get a chicken schnitzel and chips, and Angela liked it so well she got the same. We kept talking about which boys she found attractive in school and which celebrities she liked until our meals arrived.

Once we finished, we paid our bill and started heading back towards our car. It started to sprinkle so we began to run. Getting into the cab of the truck, we were slightly damp but the heating soon kicked in.

“So what’s happening with you and Jasper?”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Oh come on, you two were inseparable yesterday. It was cute to see.”

“Oh, I don’t know Ang, I only met him the other day...”

“Sometimes you just know...”

“I guess...you’re a sister to me already, and we just met the other day. I feel this strong pull towards him, craving his touch in every moment. I feel like I’m a metal and he’s the magnet.”

“Fate, destiny etc, etc, etc.”

“I guess you’re right.” I shrugged, not really wanting to talk about Jasper right now. I nearly jumped his bones the other day, and we weren’t even an item.

“I bet you dance all night with him.” She winked at me.

“Well, that’s why I’m dancing like a cowgirl all night, so hopefully he can keep up.”

“He’s Texan, Bella; I’m nearly a hundred percent sure he can keep up.”

We both laughed again like the school girls we truly were.

Once we arrived home, we were having difficulties getting the furniture out of the truck. I decided in that moment to give in and call Jasper.

“Hello?”

“Hey Jasper.”

“Bella, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I need your help.” I heard the dial tone. Before I knew it, he was standing before me coiled as if ready to attack, eyes as black as coals. Angela, who had obviously never seen a vampire before, fainted at the shock and Jasper just managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

“What the fuck, Jasper!” I whispered the words, but put as much venom and fury into it as I could.

“Where’s the danger? Why do you need me?” His eyes were darting all around him.

“There is no fucking danger you lunatic!” I opened the door and ushered them in away from prying eyes. “I was calling to get your help moving furniture with Angela.”

“Oh….” The shock of what he just did hit him like a ton of bricks.

“Yeah fuckwitt. Now, go get the furniture and take it to my bedroom.” He just stood there staring at Angela.

“NOW, WHITLOCK!” I ordered, and at vampire speed he had everything moved upstairs.

After making sure Angela was taken care of, I went upstairs as well. Jasper was staring at his feet, scuffing them along the ground slightly. He looked like a child who was being disciplined.

“I’m sorry, Bella.”

“You’re explaining yourself to her. Now listen out for when she wakes so I can go to her, understood?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

I rolled my eyes, but set him to work moving the mattress from my bed and the frame downstairs so we’d be able to re-sell them if anyone was interested, or simply donate them. After he was finished with that activity I told him to do the same with my desk, but had him leave the little bookcase in the corner next to my wardrobe. We moved the end table into the other corner and set a little decorative lamp on it for the time being.

Jasper made short work of the beds. Angela’s was the first made since it had pink doors, we placed it against the wall on the right, her desk leaning against the opposite wall to give her a nook.

Once my bed was set up it went on the opposite side to hers, but mimicking the position of the desk. They created a perfect L-shape in the corners. I placed both chairs to their corresponding tables and put a lamp on the corner of the desk as well.

Jasper hung the twinkle lights on the wall, away from our beds so we could watch the twinkling stars. Jasper said it would look very pretty at night. I did decide to install two wall lamps above both beds. They were LED lights, but battery operated to we could see if we would truly use it.

Jasper decided to grab a bulb from the storage compartment where it connected to a remote. He got two remotes and holders, installing the bulb in a matter of seconds, before moving on to the remote holders for just beside our beds.

He stated this was so we could turn the lights on or off in bed without having to worry about me falling off my bed. He was happy since there was paneling to keep me securely in bed. I did chuckle at that comment, as it would be just like me to fall in the middle of the night.

After I made both beds, propped the pillows up and confirmed they were sleep-in ready, I made a start for folding and hanging up Ang’s clothes. Well, everything but her unmentionables.

There was ample room now that the beds were made. We could even get a little seating area to study in if we really wanted to. Jasper told me Angela would be waking up soon so he sorted out the trash and left over furniture while I tended to her.

“Ang?” I sat next to her legs as I looked at her.

“Bella, what happened?”

“What do you remember, Ang?”

“Just a flash of light then falling, did you catch me?”

“Yeah, I had to call Jasper for help. We’ve actually been setting up the room whilst you’ve been resting.”

“Oh wow….maybe I over-exerted myself today. Sorry about that, Bella.”

“Not to worry, you’ve been through a lot. Now just to confirm, how many fingers am I holding up?” I gave her the peace sign.

“Two.”

“Good, any headaches?”

“Just a little one, but it’s manageable.” Jasper came in then with a bottle of water and some tablets.

“Oh thanks, Jasper.” Angela gratefully took them from him and drank the water quickly. “So can I see the room?”

“Yeah, come on up!”

When Angela walked in the room I heard a little sob. I gave her a hug and let her rest her head on my shoulder.

“Thank you, Bella. This is all too much.”

“What are friends for.” It was true, friends are there through thick or thin. I knew that no matter what course my life took, I would be there for her as she will be there for me. “Did you still want to go to the dance tonight?”

“Yeah. Need to show everyone the real me, you know?”

“Yeah, I get that.” We got our outfits ready for the night, complete with matching cowboy boots and hats.

Angela had decided on a cute little ensemble. Her jeans were light blue with a black singlet and dark blue flannel shirt. The hat fit in perfectly with the thick black belt around her hips and boots that ended mid calf.

I decided on dark blue jeans, so tight they kissed my skin. My singlet was white with a red flannel over the top; my cowboy boots a light brown. When I saw them so many years ago, they reminded me of a rustic cowboy. I was just very lucky they had a matching hat and belt.

I decided to have my hair curling down my shoulders in ringlets, and Angela opted for waves. I was so very excited about how we matched, but didn’t at the same time.

Jasper knocked on the door around seven, if not a little earlier. Angela told me to do a slow walk down the stairs so he got the whole effect, but I reminded her several times that this was a school dance; not the prom.

I conceded in the end, however; anything to make her happy, really. I could hear the murmur of voices until Angela declared in our ‘code’ it was ready. “Bluebirds are gorgeous this time of year.” I nearly snorted. I haven’t seen any damn bluebirds lately.

I walked down the stairs slowly. My heart was thudding in my chest as step by step, I got closer to my ultimate goal… Jasper. When I saw the man in front of me I nearly fell flat on my face as I took him in. Jeans that hugged his muscular legs and a tight t-shirt that showed every muscle in his arms, chest, shoulders and back. His boots were a worn brown leather with a matching hat as well. He looked like sex on legs.

He bowed before me when I got to the bottom step before holding out his hand, which I gratefully accepted. Jasper opened both mine and Angela’s door and held our hands as we got in and out of the car. He was my Southern Gentleman.  Jasper obviously took Carlisle’s car for tonight and I couldn’t have been happier if I tried. He treated Angela with such respect I knew she wouldn’t feel like a third wheel tonight.

As Jasper drove we decided to listen to some Kane Brown. He had a soft sexy voice as he sung his country songs, and he wasn’t bad on the eyes, either. We all hummed or sung along. Kane’s voice was dreamy but Jasper’s was chocolate for my ears, and my ears alone.

Our little school had been transformed, it seemed. From the entry towards the gym, the walkways were illuminated by solar lights, and some trees had twinkle lights in them. It reminded me of stars twinkling in the sky.

“Y’all ready, girls?” Jasper parked the car, he seemed to be completely in his element.

“So ready, Cowboy.” I forced on a Southern drawl. Angela burst into hysterics.

“SO, so ready!” Angela’s smile was contagious.

We climbed out of the car, Jasper and I holding hands as we walked together to the gym. Angela didn’t have a date, but it didn’t seem to slow her down any.  Inside the gym the decorations reminded me of a night sky.

There were twinkle lights everywhere, the tables had deep green coverings, and green foliage hung decoratively on the walls. Tiny candles were on the tables, adding a soft glow to everyone talking at the tables.

Angela grabbed my hand and dragged me to the dance floor. I was so glad I decided to come out tonight.

**Jasper POV**

She was absolute perfection, her whole personality just glowing around her. I loved that I could feel every emotion running through her.

Her annoyance, joy, love, and acceptance kept flowing to me in solid waves. When Angela dragged her off to the dance floor, I couldn’t help but laugh along with them.

They danced together, moving along with the pop song that was currently playing through the building. I saw Emmett in a corner with Rose. Heading towards them, I had to move between the students while trying not to bruise too many in my path.

“So you had problems staying away from her all night and day, and now you have her, you’re not with her?” Emmett cracked a huge smile.

“Yeah, Angela dragged her off….”

“Well, maybe we need someone to drag her off so we can have Bella to ourselves...”

“I heard that Ben kid liked her.” Rose pointed to a young boy with glasses, he was a little shorter than Angela but I doubted that was a problem.

“Then Em, come with me and play along all right?”

“Sure.” He got up from the bench and we went to stand behind Ben. He was talking to Mike Newton and Tyler.

“Ugh, it’s Jasper and Emmett.” Mike complained.

“You know Bella is one of the hottest chicks here and they stole her like on the first day.” Tyler whinged.

“I mean Bella seems super nice, but I think Angela is way hotter.”

“She does have super long legs.” Mike agreed.

“Dude, her mind is the thing that’s amazing about her.” Ben defended her, I could feel how determined he was to keep them from thinking negatively about her.

“Hey Emmett, did you hear that Angela chick is single?” I spoke loud enough for them all to hear. There was two jolts of curiosity coming from Mike and Tyler but a stronger jolt of possessiveness from Ben.

“Oh yeah? Do you think she’d go for me?” Emmett winked as he nodded in Angela’s direction.

“ _She’s fucking mine, asshole._ ” Ben growled softly and decided to leave the conversation entirely and stormed his way towards the girls.

Both Emmett and I were grinning like Cheshire cats as we followed Ben towards the girls.  He was filled with confidence and determination as he tapped Angela’s shoulder.

“Hi, Angela. Can I have a dance with you?” Angela smiled and nodded before they began to dance together. Angela and Bella were nodding and giving each other a thumbs up.

Rose came up behind Emmett and taped him on the shoulder, when he turned she gracefully curtsied and he bowed. They began to dance together in a slight waltz.

I turn to my Bella and bowed before her, holding out a hand. She curtsied and I took her into my arms picking her up slightly and placing her feet on mine. I kissed her lips softly then begun twirling around the dance floor with her, she was giggling and gripping my shoulder and hand tighter than she normally would have been.

This was one of the happiest nights of my life.

**Author's Note:**

> AN:  
> Welcome everyone!  
> I know that I have two stories currently started and I keep working on them on my laptop, but honestly I've fallen out of love. After reading a few stories with a JasperxBella theme, I've had some cowboy love enter my life.  
> So I'm going to start writing a story and see how it leads from there.  
> Any reviews are more than welcome, I love PM's, and I'll edit along if anything pops up.  
> So again, welcome. Enjoy the ride, keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times!


End file.
